Livejournal law & order 100 Challenges
by superfelix
Summary: Here is the collection of my little stories for the Livejournal law & order 100 Challenges. Every week an other topic. Have fun!
1. springtime 1

Since a few weeks I write little stories for the _**Livejournal law & order 100 Challenge**_

It is so funny to do this. Just 100 words to make clear what you mean. Puh often very hard, but good finger exercises for the big ones.

Now I put it on too.

You get exactly the same versions (English/German) like the LJ, because I don't ask someone how look over my English. So both versions to control me.

**Disclaimer:**I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

You know: Your comments make me glad. Have fun with these short stories and **please review...**

* * *

**Challenge topic: **springtime

**Title: **One day off / Ein Tag frei

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 108 / 100

**A/N:** My first 100 story. Please be nice.

English version

Alex is leaving the elevator and stands into the Squad Room. She is a little bid sadden. Today Bobby is not on her side. He has a day off. It is his first free day since a half year. Yesterday he was so excited. Today he wants to visit the big spring sailing boat race on the Hudson. He was speaking about it for weeks.

Alex arrive her desk. In the middle stands a big colourful tulip bouquet. Alex grabs to the little card and she reads:

**Happy spring Eames!**

**Tomorrow I am again with you.**

**Bobby**

A little smile enters Alex face and she starts her work.

* * *

deutsche Version

Alex verlässt den Fahrstuhl und steht im Squad Room. Sie ist ein bisschen bedrückt. Heute ist Bobby nicht bei ihrer. Er hat einen Tag frei. Das ist sein erster freier Tag seit einem halben Jahr. Gestern war er so aufgeregt, denn heute besucht er die Frühlingssegelregatta auf dem Hudson. He spricht seit Wochen von nichts anderem.

Alex erreicht ihren Schreibtisch. Auf ihm steht ein großer farbenfroher Tulpenstrauß. Alex nimmt die kleine Karte und ließt:

**Der Frühling ist da Eames!**

**Morgen bin ich wieder bei dir.**

**Bobby**

Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf Alex Gesicht und sie beginnt mit ihrem Tagwerk.


	2. springtime 2

**Challenge topic: **springtime

**Title: **One day off , part II/ Ein Tag frei, Teil II

**Characters:**Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 101 / 95

**A/N:** As is seen it today through the window of the city train, I had to write this second part.

* * *

English version:

Bobby leaves his position at the quay and walks through the dark Central Park to his apartment. He had a wonderful day. The ships and boats were so great.

A familiar smell snatches him away from his daydreams.

"Alex?" He shouts out.

He turns around and looks in every direction. Then he discovers it: LILAC! It had to blossom in the last days. Wow, now the spring is really there.

Bobby thinks of his partner and her lilac perfume. This and her own scent is a so unique combination. He changes his route and takes the direct way to her apartment…

* * *

deutsche Version:

Bobby verlässt seinen Platz an der Kaimauer und geht durch den dunklen Central Park nach hause. Er hatte einen wunderschönen Tag. Die Segelschiffe und Boote waren gigantisch.

Ein vertrauter Geruch entreißt hin seinen Tagträumen.

„Alex?", ruft er.

Er dreht sich einmal um seine eigene Achse. Dann entdeckt er es: FLIEDER! Er muss in den letzten Tagen angefangen haben zu blühen. Wow, jetzt ist der Frühling wirklich da.

Bobby denkt an seine Partnerin und ihr Fliederparfüm. Das und ihr eigener Duft sind so einmalig. Er ändert seine Route und geht auf direktem Weg zu ihrem Apartment…

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	3. pay

**Challenge topic: **pay

**Title: **No pas de deux this afternoon? / Kein pas de deux heute Abend?

**Characters:**Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 109/107

**A/N:** Scene from 'Pas de Deux': Bobby grabs into the dustbin, although Alex wants to call the bomb experts. The first dialog is just the translation of the German synchronisation. I didn't find what they really say.

* * *

English version:

**Alex:** I call the bomb experts.

**Bobby:** There is a name-button on the grip.

**Bobby:** B & C Consulting Systems, Ernie Dominguez

**Alex** (moans): It is really nice to be back again.

"You will pay for this, Goren!" Alex says strictly.

"And how?" Bobby replies like a little boy.

"I cancel our dance lesson this afternoon." She says short and leaves the washroom. "What?…no!…Alex!...you can't do this…honey, wait a moment." Bobby shouts and runs behind Alex. "What should I do to change your opinion?"

"It would cost you something." Alex says and smiles seductive at Bobby. He embarrasses her and kisses her gently on her lips. "Everything you demand."

* * *

deutsche Version:

**Alex:** Ich hole die Bombenspezialisten.  
**Bobby:** Da ist ein Namensschild am Griff.

**Bobby:** B & C Körpersysteme, Ernie Dominguez  
**Alex:** (stöhnt) Es ist so schön wieder zurück zu sein.

„Dafür bezahlst du, Goren!", sagt Alex streng.

„Und wie?", erwidert Bobby wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Ich streiche unseren Tanzkurs heute Abend.", sagt sie knapp und verlässt den Waschraum.

„Was?...Nein!...Alex!..das kannst du nicht tun…Liebling, warte einen Moment.", ruft Bobby und rennt hinter Alex her. „Was muss ich tun, um deine Meinung zu ändern?"

„Das wird dich einiges kosten.", sagt Alex und lächelt Bobby verführerisch an. Er umarmt sie und küsst sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. „Alles was du verlangst."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	4. animals

**Challenge topic: **animals

**Title: **Where is Paulie? /Wo ist Paulie?

**Characters:**Alexandra Eames**/**Robert Goren

**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 102/99  
**A/N: **Post Blind Spot

English version:

Alex stands in front of her house and notes her new front door. Captain Ross gave her the keys, as he visited her at hospital and told her, what the Swat Team did with her old one.

Tears well in her eyes, as she opens the door and see the empty cage from her bird. Under sobs she shouts: "Paulie, where are you?"

As Alex hears quiet knocks at her door, she turns around and opens it.

Bobby stands before her. He just takes a short look at her and pulls her closed into his strong arms. "Everything will be good, Alex…"

deutsche Version:

Alex steht vor ihrem Haus und entdeckt ihre neue Vordertür. Captain Ross hat ihr die Schlüssel gegeben, als er sie im Krankenhaus besucht hat und erzählte, was das Swat Team mit ihrer Alten gemacht hat.

Tränen erobern ihre Augen, als sie die Tür öffnet und den leeren Käfig ihres Vogels sieht. Unter Schluchzern ruft sie: "Paulie, wo bist du?"

Als Alex leises Klopfen gegen ihre Tür hört, dreht sie sich um und öffnet die Tür.

Bobby steht vor ihr. Er wirft nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie und zieht sie in seine starken Arme. „Alles wird wieder gut, Alex…"

**Please leave a review**


	5. weapons

**Challenge topic: **weapons

**Title: **blood-brother / Blutsbrüder

**Characters:**Alexandra Eames**/**Robert Goren/Mike Logan

**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 112/117  
**A/N: **As I read the new title of the challenge, I was not so happy with. I hate weapons. But I made myself a lot of thought.

I got ideas like:

your mouth is your weapon, Bobby…And tonight I show you what I can do also with it, Alex. (but I know, we should not write about adult themes, and for such a dialogue, I need more than 100 words)

the 'pas de deux' ep: Alex shot almost the perp , then I want something like: Alex: I hate these guns, It is the worse thing of my job.

But I write something different. Originally, I want to say more, but it didn't go with 100. I hope you see the little cupido.

English version:

"Shot by the same arrow? I can't believe it."

"I know."

"She saved your life, Bobby."

"How is she? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just a gazing-shot in her shoulder, everything's fine." Mike says, as Alex enters the hospital-room and is away with a "Bye, Bye" on his lips.

"How do you feel?" Alex asks tenderly.

"Like a man with an arrow in his chest…You divert it from my heart…Thanks!"

"That do partner for each other…they protect each others life."

"Do you stay with me…tonight?"

Alex looks through Bobby's one-bed room. "In your bed?"

"Yes" He whispers.

Alex climbs carefully to Bobby and rest her head on his not injured side. "Good night…blood-brother:"

deutsche Version:

"Angeschossen vom gleichen Pfeil? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."

„Ich weiß."

„Sie hat dein Leben gerettet, Bobby."

„Wie geht es ihr? Ist alles okay?"

„Ja, nur ein Streifschuss in die Schulter, alles ist in Ordnung.", sagt Mike, als Alex das Krankenzimmer betritt und ist mit einem „Bye, Bye" auf seinen Lippen verschwunden.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Alex zärtlich.

„Wie ein Mann mit einem Pfeil in seiner Brust…Du hast ihn von meinem Herzen abgelenkt…Danke!"

„Das machen Partner für einander…Sie schützen einander ihr Leben."

„Bleibst du heute Nacht…bei mir?"

Alex schaut sich in Bobbys Einbettzimmer um. „In deinem Bett?"

„Ja", flüstert er.

Alex klettert vorsichtig zu Bobby und bettet ihren Kopf auf seiner unverletzten Seite. „Gute Nacht…Blutsbruder."

**Please leave a review**


	6. busy

**Challenge topic: **busy

**Title: **Traffic-Jam / Stau

**Characters:** Alexandra Eames**/**Robert Goren/

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 105/94

* * *

English version:

"Damn it!"

"Okay Alex, we are in this gigantic traffic-jam, but…"

"…no buts Bobby. We have to do so much this afternoon. CompStat, Paperwork, interrogation from Jean Jennings…"

"I want to be out of the business at seven…I want to take a shower, searching a nice dress…I want to be perfect for you."

"You are always perfect Alex. You look great in every moment I take an eye on you."

Alex blushes and says: "Our first date should be the best first date in our life."

"It will be, and if we are not ready at seven, we just leave the office over the fire-ladder."

* * *

deutsche Version:

"Verdammt!"

"Okay Alex, wir sind in diesem riesigen Stau, aber…"

„…keine abers Bobby. Wir haben heute Nachmittag so viel zu tun. CompStat, Papierkram, Verhör von Jean Jennings…"

„Ich will um sieben nach hause…Ich will duschen, ein schönes Kleid auswählen…Ich will perfekt für dich aussehen."

„Du bist immer perfekt Alex. Du siehst jede Sekunde, die ich dich sehen, umwerfend aus."

Alex wird rot und sagt: „Unser erstes Date soll das Beste erste Date unseres Lebens werden."

„Das wird es, und wenn wir um sieben nicht fertig sind, stehlen wir uns einfach über die Feuertreppe davon."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	7. objects 1

**Challenge topic: **Objects

**Title: **Burning Bobby

**Characters:**Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 103/104

**A/N:** If you go in the sun, protect yourself.

* * *

English version:

Oh god, his skin burns like hell.

Alex, the whole Police Academy recruits and he, were the whole day in the sun in the salt-swamps to find a woman, who was death for three year.

They find her, but now he has the worse sunburn in his life.

But now he sees a little silver stream on horizon. Alex has it in her hands, a cool tube with après sun lotion.

Alex opens it and starts to cream carefully his face, his shoulder, his arms.

He loves her for doing this for him, but more he loves the icy object in her hands.

* * *

deutsche Version:

Oh Gott, seine Haut brennt wie die Hölle.

Alex, die gesamten Police Academy Rekruten und er waren den ganzen Tag in der Sonne in den Salzsümpfen, um eine Frau zu finden, die seit drei Jahren tot ist.

Sie haben sie gefunden, doch jetzt hatte er den schlimmsten Sonnenbrand seines Lebens.

Aber er sieht einen kleinen Silberstreif am Horizont. Alex hat es in ihren Händen, eine kühle Tube Après Sun Lotion.

Alex öffnet sie und beginnt vorsichtige sein Gesicht, seine Schulter, seine Arme einzucremen.

Er liebt sie dafür, dass sie das für ihn tut, aber noch mehr liebt er das eisige Objekt in ihren Händen.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	8. objects 2

**Challenge topic: **Objects

**Title: **objects of dirty dreams / Objekte schmutziger Träume

**Characters:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 96/100

**A/N:** I would love to see Alex like this.

* * *

English version:

_What a sound, what a woman._

Bobby sees an old Harley Davidson under a hot woman in a very narrow leather tog. Her neckline is so deep that Bobby thinks her perfect breasts should fall out every moment. She stops before him and takes off her helmet. Bobby freezes with the first look to her beautiful face.

"Do you want to take a ride with me?" Alex asks so innocently.

Bobby wakes up abruptly and sinks back in his soft pillows.

_You shouldn't watch Easy Rider and call Alex five minutes before you go to bed. _

deutsche Version:

_Was für ein Sound, was für eine Frau._

Bobby sieht eine alte Harley Davidson unter einer sehr heißen Frau in einer sehr engen Lederkluft. Ihr Ausschnitt ist so tief, dass Bobby denkt, dass ihre perfekten Brüste jeden Moment herausfallen müssten. Sie stoppt vor ihm und nimmt ihren Helm ab. Bobby erstarrt, als er seinen Blick auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht richtet.

„Na, will du mit mir eine Runde drehen?", fragt Alex ganz unschuldig.

Abrupt wacht Bobby auf und sinkt wieder zurück in seine weichen Kissen.

_Du solltest nicht Easy Rider gucken und Alex anrufen, fünf Minuten bevor du zu Bett gehst._

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	9. objects 3

**Challenge topic: **Objects

**Title: **a piece of paper / ein Stück Papier

**Characters:**James Deakins/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 100/96

**A/N: **A scene from 3-10 Blutiges Spiel / F.P.S. Not the camera view…and an additional information

* * *

English version:

James sits behind his desk and works on the last finance report. For just a second he sees a white object flying through his visual-field. His head gets up and he notes through the glass-wall his best Detective, in an abandon mood.

Bobby takes his portfolio and leaves the office, with a hanging head.

James stands up and goes to Eames desk. He takes the little white ball, which lies on her seat, unfolds it and read the line.

_I miss you Alex._

James smiles to the closing elevator-door and thinks:_ Just two weeks Bobby and she is back again_.

deutsche Version:

James sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitet an den letzten Finanzbericht. Nur für eine Sekunde sieht er ein weißes Objekt sein Gesichtsfeld passieren. Er hebt seinen Kopf und entdeckt seinen besten Detective in einer verlassenen Stimmung.

Bobby nimmt seine Mappe und verlässt mit hängendem Kopf das Büro.

James erhebt sich und geht zu Eames Schreibtisch. Er hebt den kleinen weißen Ball auf, der auf ihrem Stuhl liegt. Er entfaltet ihn und ließt die Zeile.

_Ich vermisse dich Alex._

James lächelt zur sich schließenden Lifttür und denkt: _Nur noch zwei Wochen Bobby und sie ist wieder da._

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	10. plans 1

**Challenge topic: **plans

**Title: **in calm / in Ruhe

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 103/109

**A/N: **Post Endgame scene

* * *

English version:

Alex reads the short message for the 100th time.

_My mom is dead._

Since the last half hour, as she gets it, 1000 thought enters her mind.

Taking a deep breath, pressing the door handle carefully and quietly down, she steps into the hospital-room, which is lightened in blue and sees her partner sitting on a chair.

„Leave me alone:"

„No"

„And what is your plan?"

Alex takes the second chair.

"I just do the same you did for me, as I was injured…and had pains…I stay with you…in calm…just beside you." wipes her fingers softly over his cheeks and drying his tears.

deutsche Version

Alex ließt die Kurzmitteilung zum hundertsten Mal.

_Meine Mama ist tot._

In der letzten halben Stunde, seitdem sie die SMS bekommen hat, überfluten 1000 Gedanken ihr Gehirn.

Tief einatmend drückt sie die Türklinge vorsichtig herunter und tritt in das Krankenzimmer ein, das in ein blaues Licht getaucht ist. Ihr Partner sitzt versunken in einem Stuhl.

„Lass mich allein."

„Nein"

„Und wie lautet dein Plan?"

Alex setzt sich auf den zweiten Stuhl.

„Ich tue nur das, was du für mich getan hast, als ich verletzt war und Schmerzen hatte. Ich bleibe bei dir…in Ruhe…einfach bei dir.", und streicht sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine Wangen, um seine Tränen zu trocknen.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	11. plans 2

**Challenge topic: **plans

**Title: **a day on the beach/ein Tag am Strand

**Characters:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 100/99

* * *

English version:

Alex asks so often in the last six month, the six month she has a relationship with Bobby, how to make him giggling like a little boy.

He says 'he is not ticklish.', but she replies 'she didn't find the right spot until yet.'

She tried it with her fingers, with her mouth and with a feather but this ends always with unbelievable sex. Now she has a new plan. He lies on his back in the sand. She has a blade of grass in her hand and touches carefully his big sole.

"You get me, Alex." Bobby screeches breathless.

deutsche Version

Alex fragt sich so oft in den letzten sechs Monaten, den sechs Monaten ihrer Liebesbeziehung mit Bobby, wie sie ihn kichern lassen kann, wie einen kleinen Jungen.

Er sagt ‚er ist nicht kitzlig' Aber sie erwidert ‚sie hat nur noch nicht die richtige Stelle gefunden.'

Sie versuchte es mit ihren Fingern, mit ihrem Mund und mit einer Feder aber das endete immer nur in unglaublichem Sex. Jetzt hat sie einen neuen Plan. Er liegt auf dem Rücken in Sand. Sie hat einen Grashalm in ihrer Hand und berührt vorsichtig seine großen Fußsohlen.

„Du hast mich", schnappt Bobby nach Luft.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	12. Celebrate 1

**Challenge topic: **Celebrate

**Title: **we got her/wir haben sie

**Characters:**Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 102/106

* * *

English version:

Bobby goes the wide stairs from One PP downstairs. Alex always five steps behind him, as his mobile-phone rings.

"Goren"

"…"

"Really councillor?

"…"

"That is great…fantastic."

Bobby reaches the sidewalk and turns toward Alex. He stops her on the last step, kisses her wildly on her lips and whirls her a whole circle.

"What was this for?" Alex asks surprised, again on her feet.

"Nicole…finally we got her…after so many years. 20 years to in perpetuity. How want we celebrate this?"

"A beer at Ike's?"

"No, that's to less…we pass the day and dance the whole night."

"Okay, let's do it."

deutsche Version

Bobby läuft die weite Treppe von One PP herunter. Alex immer fünf Stufen hinter ihm, als sein Handy klingelt.

„Goren"

„…"

„Wirklich, Councillor?"

„…"

„Das ist ja großartig…fantastisch."

Bobby erreicht den Gehweg und dreht sich zu Alex um. He hält sie auf der letzten Stufe auf, küsst sie stürmisch auf ihre Lippen und wirbelt sie einmal im Kreis herum.

„Wofür war das?", fragt Alex, wieder auf ihren Füssen, überrascht.

„Nicole…Wir haben sie, endlich…nach all den Jahren. 20 Jahre bis Lebenslänglich. Wie wollen wir das feiern?"

„Ein Bier bei Ikes?"

„Nein, dass ist zu wenig…wir machen jetzt Schluss und tanzen die ganze Nacht durch."

„Okay, dann los."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	13. Celebrate 2

**Challenge topic: **Celebrate

**Title: **five years/fünf Jahre

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 100/101

* * *

English version:

"Hey!"

The tall man enters her room.

She looks up to the handsome and huge guy and gives him her nicest smiling.

"You look beautiful."

He steps toward the petit woman and embraces her with his strong arms, what she enjoys so much.

The first time she met him, he shook carefully her hand. After a few months he starts to kiss her on her cheeks and after one year of common work, he always hugs her to welcome her, what means that they really are friends.

"Thank you."

"Five years, Katie."

"100 episodes, Vincent."

"Let's go to our party."

deutsche Version:

"Hey!"

Der große Mann betritt ihren Raum.

Sie schaut zu dem gut aussehenden, riesigen Kerl auf und schenkt ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus."

Er tritt auf die zierliche Frau zu, umarmt sie mit seinen starken Armen, was sie so sehr genießt.

Als sie ihn das erste Mal traf, schüttelte er vorsichtig ihre Hand. Nach ein Paar Monaten begann er sie auf ihre Wangen zu küssen und nach einem Jahr gemeinsamer Arbeit umarmt er sie immer zur Begrüßung, was bedeutet, dass sie wirklich Freunde sind.

„Danke."

„Fünf Jahre, Katie."

„100 Folgen, Vincent."

„Los lass uns zu unserer Party gehen."

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Bobby and Alex nor Vincent or Kathryn.

**Please leave a review**


	14. Forgetfulness

**Challenge topic: **Forgetfulness

**Title: **good morning/guten morgen

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **98/93

* * *

English version:

Bobby steps out of the elevator and greets every Detective on his way to his desk. He fetches his Glock and starts his paperwork. Alex chair is empty, but she has to be somewhere in the office, a few folders are open and her pink marker lies on top.

Bobby reads the second page of his report, as a hot breath brushes his ear and gentle fingertips touch his ear lobe.

"You forget a space." he hears Alex's soft voice.

On her fingers he sees white shave-lather.

"Thank you" Bobby says confused and surprised by Alex nearness too.

deutsche Version:

Bobby verlässt den Fahrstuhl und begrüßt alle Detectives auf seinem Weg zum Schreibtisch. Er holt seine Glock und beginnt mit seiner Schreibarbeit. Alex Stuhl ist leer, aber sie muss irgendwo im Büro sein, denn eine Menge Akten sind aufgeschlagen und ihr pinker Marker liegt auf ihnen.

Als Bobby bei der zweiten Seite seines Berichtes ist, streift ihn ein heißer Atem und sanfte Fingerspitzen berühren sein Ohrläppchen.

„Du hast eine Stelle vergessen.", hört er Alex zarte Stimme.

Auf ihrem Finger sieht er weißen Rasierschaum.

„Danke", sagt Bobby verwirrt und gleichzeitig überrascht durch Alex Nähe.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	15. Agatha Christie

**

* * *

**

**Challenge topic: **Agatha Christie

**Title: **Istanbul we come/Istanbul wir kommen

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K  
**Word Count: **97/102

**A/N: **Agatha Christie: great idea, I have fun with this challenge. I know it is long time ago, I published for this story, so here is the next chapter.

* * *

English version:

The noise whistle of the guard reaches Alex's ear. She stands up and looks out of the window. The train leaves 'Guard de l'Est'. Bobby stands behind his young married wife and closes her in his arms, while both take a last look to the Eifel Tower.

"Istanbul we come." Bobby whispers in Alex's ear and sits down again. He grasps for the book he buys yesterday.

"Oh no Bobby, I know where we are, but you shouldn't read this Agatha Christie now. Kiss me!"

Bobby put away 'The Orient Express' and does what Alex asks for.

* * *

deutsche Version:

Der laute Pfiff des Schaffners gelangt an Alex Ohr. Sie steht auf und schaut aus dem Fenster. Der Zug verlässt ‚Guard de l'Est'. Bobby steht hinter seiner jung vermählten Ehefrau und schließt sie in seine Arme, während beide einen letzten Blick auf den Eifelturm werfen.

„Istanbul wir kommen.", flüstert Bobby in Alex Ohr und setzt sich wieder hin. Er greift nach dem Buch, das er gestern gekauft hat.

„Oh nein Bobby, ich weiß wo wir sind, aber du solltest deine Nase jetzt nicht in diesen Agatha Christie stecken. Küss mich lieber!"

Bobby legt ‚Der Orient Express' weg und tut was Alex verlangt.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	16. Judge

**Challenge topic: **Judge

**Title: **a bad days/ein schlechter Tag

**Characters: **Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **87/83

**A/N: **ITWSH

* * *

English version:

He is still so in rage. Okay they caught him, because of the rape at his young girl. But he is furious, because of this subject. This judge, Hon. Judge Harold Garrett sent an ex cop to his mother to asks her about him, his life and his family.

Now he is finally in Carmel Ridge. He needed two hours to reach it.

He talked to the doctor, who explains the fixation and the medication.

With tears in his eyes, Bobby enters the room of Frances.

"Mom?"

deutsche Version:

Er ist so wütend. Okay sie hatten ihn wegen der Vergewaltigung an dem jungen Mädchen. Aber er ist so auf 180, wegen diesem Subjekt. Dieser Richter, Richter Harold Garrett hat einen Excop zu seiner Mutter geschickt, um sie über ihn, sein Leben und seine Familie auszufragen.

Nun ist er endlich nach zwei Stunden in Carmel Ridge

Er hat mit dem Arzt gesprochen, der die Fixierung und die Medikation erklärte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen betritt Bobby Frances Zimmer.

„Mama?"

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	17. Unlikely Pairings 1

**Challenge topic: **Unlikely Pairings (Write about pairings that are not-so-common in L&O fandom...like Ben and Anita! Or Connie and Jack! Or Eames and Logan! It's up to you.)

**Title: **new positions/neue Positionen

**Characters: **you will see

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **99/95

* * *

English version:

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 2.0cm 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

She sits at the bar, a Vodka Martini in front of her. She is frustrated, because of her new job, her new partner and her new boss.

She knows that she can no longer work at the Major Case. She misses Mike and everyone at 1PP.

But he got the captain position and so she, as his second wife, has to leave the Squad.

Through the mirror she sees him coming and feels so much better. "Randy, a Malt Whiskey." She orders and soon feels in the next moment his soft lips on her bare shoulders.

"Hey Carolyn!"

"Danny!"

deutsche Version:

Sie sitzt an der Bar, einen Wodka Martini vor ihr. Wegen ihrem neuen Job, ihrem neuen Partner und ihrem neuen Chef ist sie ist frustriert

Sie weiß, dass sie nicht mehr länger im Major Case arbeiten kann. Sie vermisst Mike und das ganzen 1PP.

Aber er hat die Captainposition bekommen und so musste sie, seine zweite Ehefrau, das Squad verlassen.

Durch den Spiegel sieht sie ihn kommen und fühlt sich augenblicklich besser. „Randy, einen Malt Whiskey!", bestellt sie beim Barmann und spürt im nächsten Moment seine weichen Lippen auf ihren bloßen Schultern.

„Hey Carolyn!"

„Danny!"

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	18. Unlikely Pairings 2

**Challenge topic: **Unlikely Pairings (Write about pairings that are not-so-common in L&O fandom...like Ben and Anita! Or Connie and Jack! Or Eames and Logan! It's up to you.)

**Title: **Good Bye Staten Island

**Flavour: **CI/SVU

**Characters:** Mike and...

**Rating:** K

**words: **90/97

**A/N: **because these two need love too.

* * *

English version:

"Hey sweetheart."

"Mike, so nice to hear your voice. Why you sound so happy?" she asks curiously.

"Because I'm back in town, honey."

"What, I don't understand?"

"I'm back in Manhattan baby, Good bye Staten Island...forever!"

"Really?...Do you know what this means?" she says with a tremble in her voice.

"Yeah, I can stay in bed beside you for many more minutes a night."

"Dr. Warner, Detective Jones is arrived; you could start your next autopsy," the young assistant says.

"Bye Mike, work calls." And Melinda ends her phone call.

deutsche Version:

"Hey Süße."

"Mike, es ist so schön dich zu hören. Wieso klingst du so glücklich?", fragt sie neugierig.

"Weil ich wieder in der Stadt bin, Goldstück."

"Was, Ich versteh nicht, was du meinst."

"Ich bin zurück in Manhattan Baby, Auf Wiedersehen Staten Island...für immer!"

"Wirklich?...Weißt du, was das heißt?", fragt sie mit einem verführerischen Unterton.

"Ja, ich kann für wesentlich mehr Minuten einer Nacht neben dir im Bett bleiben."

"Dr. Warner, Detective Jones ist da, Sie können dann die Autopsie beginnen.", sagt die junge Assistentin.

"Tschüss Mike, die Arbeit ruft.", und Melinda beendet ihren Anruf.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	19. Smooth

**Challenge topic: **smooth

**Title: **Siddhartha

**Characters: **Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 100 / 101

**A/N:** a post 'Sound Bodies' thing

* * *

English version:

Bobby sits in his living room on his knees Siddhartha. Deep in thoughts he touches his face, it burns and if he would look into a mirror, he could see the contour of a hand.

His hand…the hand of the too smooth young guy.

But they kept him - Connie and now he would get a few corners and edges in jail.

Bobby shakes his head and asks himself, how could this boy takes his Hesse and creates his own religion?

Bobby lifts the book, snuggles into the pillows of his couch and whispers: "Come on Hermann, I will never abuse you."

deutsche Version:

Bobby sitzt in seinem Wohnzimmer auf seinen Knien Siddhartha. Tief in Gedanken berührt er sein Gesicht, es brennt wie Feuer und wenn er in einen Spiegel schauen würde, könnte er die Umrisse einer Hand sehen.

Seine Hand…die Hand des zu glatten jungen Kerl.

Aber sie haben ihn - Connie und nun würde er im Gefängnis einige Ecken und Kanten bekommen.

Bobby schüttelt seinen Kopf und fragt sich selbst, wie dieser Junge seinen Hesse nehmen konnte und seine eigene Religion kreieren konnte?

Bobby hebt das Buch an, kuschelt sich in die Kissen seiner Couch und flüstert: „Komm her Hermann, ich werde dich nie missbrauchen."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	20. Books

**Challenge topic: **books

**Title: **finance report/Finanzbericht

**Flavor:** Criminal Intent

**Characters: **James Deakins

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 101/96

**A/N:** Sorry, find no offence for Carolyn or Megan.

* * *

English version

"Oh no!" James sits over the last half year finance report. All Detectives overdrew their expenses account. How should he explain this to the CoD?

Looking in every single account he murmurs:

"Logan, five diners with a witness. Of course Mike, you invited your new girl friend!"

"Eames, 500 bucks only for fuel? What are you doing wit the SUV at the weekend, Alex?"

"Goren" He sighs. "No, this he has to pay from his own purse." James' finger lie on the line: 750$ Randy's bookstore.

The captain raises, opens his office door and roars. "Goren, Eames, Logan, in my office!"

deutsche Version

"On nein!", James studiert den letzten Halbjahresfinanzbericht. Alle Detectives haben ihr Spesenkonto überzogen. Wie soll er das nur dem CoD erklären?

In jedes Konto einzeln guckend, murmelt er:

„Logen, fünf Abendessen mit einer Zeugin. Na klar Mike, du hast deine neue Freundin eingeladen!"

"Eames, 500 Kröten nur für Benzin? Was machen Sie nur mit dem SUV über das Wochenende, Alex?"

„Goren", seufzt her. „Nein, das muss er aus seiner eigenen Tasche bezahlen." James Finger liegt auf der Spalte: 750$ Randys Buchladen

Der Captain erhebt sich, öffnet seine Bürotür und brüllt: „Goren, Eames, Logan, im mein Büro!"

**

* * *

Please leave a review**


	21. law enforcement crossover 1

**Challenge topic: **law enforcement crossover (+50 extra words)

**Title: **two so different co-workers, but two so similar teams.

**Flavor:** Criminal Intent meets Inspector Lynleys Mysteries

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames + Robert Goren / Barbara Havers + Thomas Lynley

**Rating:** K

**Word Count part 1:** 105 / 95

**Word Count part 2:** 117 / 117

**Word Count part 3:** 52 / 51

**A/N 1:** I know I break the rules…sorry

**A/N 2:** These similarities are so frighten.

**A/N 3:** I want to do a Criminal Intent and Inspector Lynley's Mysteries crossover so much, but I have no idea. If someone from you know both good and have an idea, I offer my help.

* * *

English version

Alex always drives the SUV and Tommy would never let another human drive his Bentley.

Both had a wonderful childhood in a perfect family. He is the 3rd Lord of Asherton like his father; she became a cop like her daddy.

Alexandra lost her Joe because of a shot; Thomas lost Helen because of a shot and at the same second his unborn child. Alex had to give up Nathan, although she carried him nine month.

Because Weberly had this accident, Lynley became a DCI; Will Alex ever get a captain position?

She would always be Eames for him; he would call her endlessly Havers.

Barbara's family is a whole catastrophe. Her brother died because of Leukaemia, as she was a little girl. Her father died a few years ago because he got no more air and now her confused mom lives with other old people in a home. Bobby's mom was at Carmel Ridge. His father was a guy, who leaves the family. And Frank? We all know Frank!

Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers had to wear the uniform again, after she shot a police woman to save a child from drowning. Lynley fought so hard for her that she could leave the Constable rank after a few month; Bobby lost his badge too. Did Alex help him to come back?

Both Major Case Squad and New Scotland Yard; New York City and Great Britain; two wonderful teams, four great police officers. They will never kiss their partner although I need it so much and therefore I hate Dick Wolf and Elizabeth George though they are so perfect at the things they do.

deutsche Version

Alex fährt immer den SUV und Tommy würde niemals einen anderen Menschen seinen Bentley fahren lassen.

Beide hatten eine wundervolle Kindheit. Er ist der 3. Lord Asherton, genau wie sein Vater; Sie ist ein Cop, wie ihr Daddy.

Alexandra verlor Joe wegen eines Schusses; Thomas verlor Helen wegen eines Schusses und in der gleichen Sekunde sein ungeborenes Kind. Alex musste Nathan hergeben, obwohl sie ihn neun Monate ausgetragen hat.

Wegen Weberlys Unfall wurde Lynley DCI; Wird Alex je den Captainsrang erreichen?

Sie wird immer Eames für ihn sein; Er wird sie auf Ewig Havers rufen.

Barbaras Familie ist eine einzige Katastrophe. Ihr Bruder starb an Leukämie, als sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Ihr Vater starb vor ein Paar Jahren, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam und ihre verwirrte Mutter lebt mit anderen alten Menschen in einem Heim. Bobbys Mama war in Carmel Ridge. Sein Vater war ein Kerl, der die Familie verlassen hat. Und Frank? Wir alle kennen Frank!

Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers musste wieder Uniform tragen, nachdem sie auf eine Polizistin geschossen hat, um ein Kind vorm Ertrinken zu retten. Lynley kämpfte so hart für sie, so dass sie den Constable Rang nach einigen Monaten wieder verlassen konnte; Bobby hat auch seine Marke verloren. Hat Alex ihm geholfen, um zurück zukommen?

Beide Major Case Squad und New Scotland Yard; New York City und Großbritannien; zwei wunderbare Teams, vier großartige Polizisten. Sie werden nie ihren Partner küssen, obwohl ich das so sehr brauche und dafür hasse ich Dick Wolf und Elizabeth George, obgleich sie so perfekt sind, bei den Dingen die sie tun.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	22. law enforcement crossover 2

**Challenge topic: **law enforcement crossover (+50 extra words)

**Title: **Who fall in love? / Wer ist verliebt?

**Flavor:** Criminal Intent

**Characters: **James Deakins + ###

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 157 / 154

**A/N:** Just two ships, I want to see so much.

* * *

English version

Deakins leans back in his chair. It was a hard day into an endless week. In the same moment, as he decides to leave 1PP, his phone rings.

"Hey Jimmy!" the Lieutenant says.

Because he hears the voice of his old army-friend, James relaxes immediately. "John, what's going on in Philly?"

"All is fine, but I have a little problem and need your advice."

"Well?"

"What did you do, as your two Detectives…Goren, Eames invited you in their relationship?"

"What?" Deakins starts to laugh. "Who fall in love? Your protégé Rush and her partner…Valence?"

"No…no, they will never…or? Oh God, please not! Miller and Vera are the one."

"Be cool John. They are all adults and I notice that my two are even better at work, since they are in love," Deakins calms Stillman down. "Trust me."

"Well…bye James."

"Everything will be good, John." He smirks and thinks that the day ends not as bad as it starts.

deutsche Version

Deakins lehnt sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Es war ein harter Tag in einer endlosen Woche. Im gleichen Moment, als er entscheidet 1PP zu verlassen, klingelt sein Telefon.

„Hey Jimmy!", sagt der Lieutenant.

Weil er die Stimme seines alten Armeefreund erkennt, entspannt James augenblicklich. „John, was gibt's neues in Philly?"

„Alles ist in Ordnung. I habe nur ein kleines Problem und brauche deinen Rat."

„Okay"

„Was hast du gemacht, als deine beiden Detectives…Goren, Eames dich in ihre Beziehung eingeweiht haben?"

„Was?" Deakins beginnt zu lachen. „Wer ist verliebt? Dein Protege Rush und ihr Partner…Valence?"

„Nein…nein, sie würden nie…oder? Oh Gott bitte nicht! Es sind Miller und Vera."

„Bleib cool John. Sie sind alle erwachsen und ich habe festgestellt, dass meine beiden noch besser zusammen arbeiten, seit sie sich lieben", Deakins beruhigt Stillman. „Vertrau mir."

„Gut…tschüs James."

„Alles wird gut werden, John", er grinst und denkt, dass der Tag besser endet als er gestartet ist.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	23. law enforcement crossover 3

**Challenge topic: **law enforcement crossover (+50 extra words)

**Title: **Only 5µg / Nur 5 µg

**Flavor:** Criminal Intent

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames / Robert Goren / Lincoln Rhyme

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 148 / 151

**A/N 1:** Sorry I need a third

**A/N 2:** Jeffery Deaver is the best.

* * *

English version

This is the first time Alex meets a C4 patient. The man in the red Storm Arrow wheelchair could only move his head and one of his fingers.

But this guy was not sad or depressive. He was furious because of the simple ask, which hold him back from work.

"Come on Bobby, think…think. What did I teach you about New York City? Tone, loam, shells, ash, oil, only one corner in whole Manhattan could be right."

"11 Avenue West 42 Street," Bobby says pressed.

"Yes exactly. You always know it for your own. Why are you here and disturb me with this shit?"

"Bye Lincoln…Thanks," Bobby replies subdued as he manoeuvres Alex to the door.

No eyes for the two, Rhyme rolls back to his own work, starts the digital microscope with his voice and shouts: "Thom, I need a drink."

"No Lincoln, it is only three."

deutsche Version

Das ist das erste Mal, dass Alex einen C4 Patienten begegnet. Der Mann in dem roten Storm Arrow Rollstuhl kann nur seinen Kopf und einen seiner Finger bewegen.

Aber dieser Kerl war nicht traurig oder depressiv. Er war wütend, wegen der billigen Frage, die ihm von seiner Arbeit fern hält.

„Komm schon Bobby, denk nach. Was habe ich dir über New York City beigebracht? Ton, Lehm, Muschelschalen, Asche, Öl, nur eine Ecke in ganz Manhattan kann richtig sein."

"11 Avenue West 42 Street", sagt Bobby gepresst.

"Ja genau. Du weißt es doch von allein. Wieso bist du hier und störst mich mit diesem Scheiß."

„Tschüß Lincoln…Danke", erwidert Bobby kleinlaut als er Alex zur Tür manövriert.

Ohne den beiden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, rollt Rhyme zurück zu seiner eigenen Arbeit, startet das digitale Mikroskop mit seiner eigenen Stimme und ruft: „Thom, ich brauche einen Drink."

„Nein Lincoln, es ist erst drei."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	24. Alternate Means Of Transportation

**Challenge topic: **Alternate Means Of Transportation

**Title: **Rosinante

**Characters: **Robert Goren / Mike Logan

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 101 / 94

* * *

English version:

"I can't believe what we do here." Mike says and groans because of the pains in his whole body.

"C'mon…Logan, we drew the short end of the stick. The girls won and have the bikes for this deployment." Bobby says amused.

Today the France president and current EU council president, Nicolas Sarkozy is in the city and the four Major Case Detectives have to protect him as a part of the big security draft of the NYPD.

Mike rumbles but gives in. "Brrrr, Rosinante tonight you get your oat and I get my hops."

Bobby laughs and also drives his horse.

deutsche Version:

"Ich kann nicht glauben, was wir hier machen.", sagt Mike und stöhnt auf, weil sein ganzer Körper schmerzt.

„Komm schon Logan, wir haben die kürzeren Streichhölzer gezogen. Die Mädels haben gewonnen und die Fahrräder für diesen Einsatz bekommen.", sagt Bobby amüsiert.

Heute ist der französische Präsident und aktuelle EU Ratspräsident, Nicolas Sarkozy in der Stadt und die vier Major Case Detectives müssen ihn als Teil des NYPD Sicherheitskonzept beschützen.

Mike grummelt und fügt sich. „Brrrr, Rosinante heute Abend bekommst du deinen Hafer und ich meinen Hopfen."

Bobby lacht und treibt auch sein Pferd an.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	25. angst

**Challenge topic: **angst

**Title: **horror movies / Horrorfilme

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **107/108

* * *

English version

She sees behind every tree the black man, in every shadow the tooth-fairy. She shouldn't go to cinema with this man, watch movies she disagrees with. He with the eyes of a puppy and his soft voice get her, every single time and she, the great Detective screams like a little girl, clings to him and nestle her face into his strong chest. What should he think? God Alex, you hate these horror movies, but he loves them. You can't go alone at home, he has to escort you and you get something the whole angst is good for. A little kiss from Bobby before your door.

deutsche Version

Sie sieht hinter jedem Baum den schwarzen Mann, in jedem Schatten die Zahnfee. Sie sollte mit diesem Mann nicht ins Kino gehen, Filme schauen die ihr nicht bekommen. Er mit seinen Welpenaugen und der weichen Stimme bekommt sie jedes mal wieder rum und sie derer große Detective schreit wie ein kleines Mädchen, klammert sich an ihn und drückt ihr Gesicht an seine starke Brust. Was soll er nur denken? Gott Alex, du hasst diese Horrorfilme, aber er liebt sie. Du kannst nicht alleine nach Hause, er muss dich begleiten und du bekommst etwas wozu sich die ganze Angst gelohnt hat. Einen kleinen Kuss von Bobby vor deiner Haustür.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	26. villain or nemesis

**Challenge topic: **villain or nemesis

**Title: **From Hell / aus der Hölle

**Flavour:** Criminal Intent

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **160/155

* * *

English version:

It's the 8th September 1888. She should report in White Chapel. She was assigned to an Inspector Robert Goren, a loner, no team player.

She arrive the scene of crime. A very tall man knees over a dead body. Everywhere is blood. She has to swallow, does she get sick? No be strong Alex. You preserved your secret the whole last years. God five years and no one know it.

She notes how the man smells at the mouth of the prostitute. How he takes his finger, rubs over the lips of the hooker and licks at it.

"Wine and grapes?...Ride it down.", he says as he steps to her.

"Sir?"

"You are Alexander Eames, my new Sergeant. This is the second dead woman in one week with the same MO and I have only these letters."

He hands her the one he found next Annie Chapman.

Alex reads it and her eyes rest at the signature: ~Jack the Ripper~

deutsche Version:

Es ist der 8. September. Sie soll sich in White Chapel melden. Sie wurde einem Inspektor Robert Goren zugeteilt, einem Einzelgänger, keinem Teamspieler.

Sie erreicht den Tatort. Ein sehr großer Mann kniet über einem toten Leib. Überall ist Blut. Sie muss schlucken, wird ihr etwas schlecht? Nein sei stark Alex. Du hast dein Geheimnis die ganzen letzten Jahre bewahrt. Gott fünf Jahre und niemand weiß es.

Sie bemerkt, wie der Mann an dem Mund der Prostituierten riecht. Wie er seinen Finger nimmt, über die Lippen des Freudenmädchen fährt und daran leckt.

„Wein und Trauben?...Schreib es auf.", sagt er als er auf sie zutritt.

„Sir?"

„Du bist Alexander Eames, mein neuer Sergeant. Das ist die zweite tote Frau innerhalb einer Woche mit dem gleichen MO und ich habe nur diese Briefe."

Er reicht ihr den Brief, den er neben Annie Chapman gefunden hat.

Alex ließt ihn und ihre Augen verweilen bei der Unterschrift: ~Jack the Ripper~

**A/N1: **This was fun. I have so much more words for this story. Damn…thanks **woffproff** to this wonderful theme.

**A/N2: **Sorry that I made Alex as a Sergeant and Bobby is the Inspector.

**A/N3: **From Hell what a movie. I hope you know the scene with Johnny Depp and the taste of grapes of the lips of one of the dead woman.

**A/N4:** That drabble let me wrote my long story: From Hell.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	27. Labor

**Challenge topic:** labor

**Title: **Truth/Wahrheit

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100/96

**A/N: **A post Endgame thing

* * *

English version:

"Do you really want to know it, Bobby?" Alex asks the third time.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Bobby answers now his face in his hands.

Last week he made this test. Alex helps him with everything. She secures the particles under his fingernails. She takes the cotton bud und strokes with it over his cheek inside. She filled the form. Now everything is back again. On a little piece of paper, which Alex holds in her hands, stands the truth about him.

Bobby doesn't know what he should do and by this decision Alex can't help him.

deutsche Version:

"Willst du es wirklich wissen Bobby?", fragt Alex jetzt das dritte Mal.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß es nicht!", antwortet Bobby sein Gesicht jetzt mit seinen Händen bedeckend.

Letzte Woche hatte er den Test gemacht. Alex hat ihm mit allem geholfen. Sie sicherte die Partikel unter seinen Fingernägeln. Sie wischte mit dem Wattestäbchen über seine Wangeninnenseite. Sie füllte alle Formulare aus. Jetzt ist alles zurück. Auf einem kleinen Papierstück, das Alex in ihren Händen hält, steht die Wahrheit über ihn.

Bobby weiß nicht was er tun soll und bei dieser Entscheidung kann Alex ihm nicht helfen.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	28. Shopping

**Challenge topic: **shopping

**T****itle: **size?...13

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Carolyn Barek

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **101/105

* * *

English version:

Alex and Carolyn stroll along Times Square. Both have a lot of bags in their hands. First they met for lunch and now they plunder the stores.

"Hey, these are exactly for whom I look. Last week he ruined his last pair in a pool of blood and brain."

"Come let's go inside."

"Hallo, can I help you?" the salesman asks.

"I want this pair black leather shoes." Alex replies.

"Which size, Miss?"

Alex doesn't think one second of this: "13"

"No problem."

"You are a luck lady, aren't you?" Carolyn whispers.

"Yes, I am." and Alex twinkles to her friend.

deutsche Version:

Alex und Carolyn schlendern den Times Square entlang. Beiden voll beladen mit Tüten und Taschen. Erst haben sie sich zum Lunch getroffen und nun plündern sie die Geschäfte.

„Ja, das sind genau die, nach denen ich gesucht habe. Letzte Woche hat er sein letztes Paar in einer Lache voll Blut und Gehirn ruiniert."

„Na dann, lass uns rein gehen."

„Hallo, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragt der Verkäufer.

„I hätte gerne diese schwarze Paar Lederschuhe." Alex erwidert.

„Welche Größe, Miss?"

Alex kontert ohne nachzudenken: „13"

„Kein Problem"

„Du bist eine verdammt glückliche Frau.", flüstert Carolyn.

„Oh ja, das bin ich." und Alex zwinkert ihrer Freundin zu.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	29. Returns

**Challenge topic:** returns

**Title:** old report cards/alte Zeugnisse

**Characters:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 98/95

**A/N:** ITWSH

* * *

English version:

She feels so guilty. How could they find it? How? She thought that it was destroyed, after she retreated it, but this rat dug it out under so many other things.

It is hard to read it out loud, it is harder to read it out loud before him, but the hardest is that she can't explain her former word. She hopes her tears show how she feels now.

After all he comes back to her and she was so thankful because of that. They know they had a difficult start, but now…no one could ever split them.

deutsche Version:

Sie fühlt sich so schuldig. Wie konnten sie es nur finden? Wie? Sie dachte, dass er zerstört wurde, als sie ihn zurückgezogen hatte, aber diese Ratte hatte ihn unter all den anderen Sachen ausgegraben.

Es ist hart es vorzulesen, es ist härter es ihm vorzulesen, aber am härtesten ist es ihre damaligen Worte nicht erklären zu können. Sie hofft, dass ihre Tränen zeigen, wie sie jetzt fühlt.

Nach allem kommt er zu ihr zurück und sie ist deswegen so dankbar. Sie wissen, dass sie einen schwierigen Start hatten, aber jetzt…niemand wird sie je trennen können.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	30. Surprise

**Challenge topic:** surprise

**Title: **who knows?/Wer weiß?

**Flavor:** Criminal Intent/Special Victims Unit

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Olivia Benson and ???

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **102/97

* * *

English version:

"Hey Alex, I wish you so much luck. Bobby and you…we all know that you both risk it one day."

"Thanks Olivia, take a seat, the show starts in a few minutes." and Alex pulls out her One-Dollar-bundle.

Olivia welcomes the other female detectives of Alex's bachelor farewell party. As the first beats from 'You Can Leave Your Hat On" sound, all look to the red illuminated stage.

"Oh my…Olivia, do you know that he does something like this in his spare time?"

Speechless Olivia closes her lips and shakes with her head in unbelief. She can't take her eyes from stripping…

deutsche Version:

"Hey Alex, ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute. Bobby und du…wir alle wussten, dass ihr beide es eines Tages riskieren würdet."

„Danke Olivia, nimm Platz, die Show beginnt in ein paar Minuten." und Alex holt ihr Ein-Dollar-Bündel hervor.

Olivia begrüßt die anderen weiblichen Detectives auf Alex Jungesellinnenabschied. Als die ersten Takte von ‚You Can Leave Your Hat On' erklingen, schauen alle zur rot erleuchteten Bühne.

„Oh mein…Olivia wusstest du, dass er so was in seiner Freizeit tut?"

Die sprachlose Olivia schließt ihre Lippen und schüttelt ihrem Kopf in Unglaube. Sie kann ihre Augen nicht von dem strippenden…nehmen.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	31. Money

**Challenge topic:** money

**Title: **Silence/Stille

**Characters: **Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **90/85

* * *

English version:

Now it is quiet, so quiet. The silence is so loud that it hurts. God, it hurts so much. Her breathing ends and it will never come back.

Bobby has just to do this last duty. The last thing he does as a son for his mother.

He stands up and grabs for his wallet. He opens it and takes out two nickels. Bobby turns them slowly in his hands and lays them carefully over the closed eyes from Frances. This way he pays the ferryman from the river Styx.

deutsche Version:

Jetzt ist es still, so still. Die Ruhe ist so laut, dass es wehtut. Gott, es schmerzt so sehr. Ihr Atem steht still und wird nie wieder einsetzten.

Er muss diesen letzten Dienst tun. Die letzte Tat, die er als Sohn für seine Mutter tut.

Bobby steht auf und sucht nach seiner Geldbörse. Er öffnet sie und entnimmt zwei Münzen. Er drehet sie langsam in seinen Händen und legt sie vorsichtig auf die geschlossenen Augen von Frances und bezahlt so den Fährmann vom Fluss Styx.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	32. Pain

**Challenge topic:** pain

**Title: **Blood

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count - 1: **94

**Word Count - 2: **94

**A/N:** The first one only in English.

* * *

Alex's POV

I see how he cuts his hand with the switchblade. As his blood flows out of him, the perp collapses. He can't be the one. He can't see blood.

The guy is away and we are alone. Sitting in front of him, holding his hand, so warm and soft. Taking away his handkerchief.

I seize for a bandage and a plaster in the first aid box.

I clean his wound, dabbing it gently with a wad of cotton.

Looking into his eyes, which hold my face the whole time. "Pains?"

"No…your help never hurts."

Bobby's POV

I take my knife and cut as quickly as possible my palm. Blood flows warm over my fingers.

Showing him my wound, he collapses. Uhg…this was not the plan. He can't be the one.

As we are only two, she takes her chair and seats before me. She seizes for my hand and takes away the handkerchief. Her fingers are cold and tremble a bit. She cleans my hand, takes care about my cut. She is so tenderly and anxiously. The whole time, I look into her worried face.

"Pains?"

"No…your help never hurts."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	33. Birthday

**Challenge topic:** birthday

**T****itle: **Only a tie?

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **101

* * *

Okay it is just a tie. As he opens the little, red box he tries to smile, but it freezes.

She sees his disappointed face, takes the dark-blue tie, steps behind him and pushes him carefully down the stool. She lays the silky tie around his neck and starts to close the knot.

Her arms on his shoulders, her soft swell of her breasts pressed against his back, her breath murmurs in his ear, as she lists the steps to a perfect Windsor.

"I hope you like it." her words, as she runs her hand over his body to smooth everything.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	34. Thanks

**Challenge topic:** thanks

**Title: **The invitation

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **98

**A/N:** First Thanksgiving after Frances death.

* * *

"Hey Alex darling, come in. He is here since a half hour," Alex mother greets her daughter, and seize for the pie.

Alex enters the hall of her parent's home and sees her partner under a lot of her romp nieces and nephews.

Alex is a bit perplexed. Last month she invited Bobby for the Thanksgiving Meal to her family, but they didn't talk about it furthermore.

_He didn't forget_, she thinks and smiles as Bobby rescues from the pack and steps toward her.

"Thanks for the invitation."

"You're welcome. I won't that you are alone this year."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	35. Holiday specials and movies

**Challenge topic:** holiday specials and movies

**Title: **Tri orísky pro Popelku

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **105

**A/N:** I hope I get it right. Tri orísky pro Popelku/Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel/Three Nuts for Cinderella. It is my first and last Christmas tradition. It is a wonderful DEFA movie, a co production from Czechoslovakia and GDR

* * *

"Ash on her cheeks, but it isn't a sweeper.

Crossbow over the shoulder, but it isn't a hunter.

Golden dress, but it isn't a princess."

Alex murmurs and hums a melody.

"What?" Bobby looks across their desks.

"Why we haven't three nuts to solve our biggest problems, Bobby?"

"Uh'hum? I don't understand…nuts?"

"Ach…forget it." she repeats, and looks dreamily back at her screen.

Bobby gets up walks around the desks. On Alex's monitor he could see a young woman in a rose dress and with a little veil before her face.

„Tri orísky pro Popelku…wonderful fairy tale, but we don't need nuts, Alex."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	36. Eating utensils

**Challenge topic:** eating utensils

**Title: **Spooning

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T to M

**Word Count: **98

**A/N:** I hope not to sexy for the L&O 100 ;o)

* * *

Alex wakes up in the middle of the night. She opens her eyes and smiles. She feels good, really good...no better as good…like never before in her live.

She is naked and there is no blanket, but the first time since an eternity she feels sexy, sensuously inside her body.

She peeks toward Bobby. He is naked, too and the expression of his sleeping face is indescribable: content…satisfied…in love?

Alex turns around. Reaches for Bobby's arm and wraps into it. She presses her back and butt at his huge, warm frame and falls asleep again…spooning with her partner.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	37. Cold

**Challenge topic:** cold

**Title: **Just helping a boy…

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **103

* * *

"Alex you should have waited on me…"

"B…b…bu…but I…I mmmm the b…b…better swimmer…" Alex shivers, and clackers with her teeth.

"…or the fire department…"

"What is with the boy?" she asks more in control.

"He is okay, feels a bit cold, but the ambulance said everything is fine."

"G..g…good."

"Please partner, never jump again in the Hudson at Christmas evem," Bobby demands, helping Alex with her wet clothes by pulling down.

"Never again, Bobby…never again. It's a pleasure I won't taste a second time…"

"Here take my coat…" Bobby wraps Alex, standing only in her top and panties before him into it. "…and I'll bring you home."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	38. Regrets

**Challenge topic:** regrets

**Title: **yummy

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **95

* * *

"Oh, Alex…" moaning and leaning back.

"Yes, Bobby…?" whipping sweat from her forehead, closing her eyes.

"I was never before in my live so satisfied…" licking his lips.

chuckling

"So delicious…"

"You're so right…"

"You're a goddess…"

"Thanks" sliding deeper.

"Oh, I blotted as I fed you…" leaning before and running his thumb along her soft, red lips.

"You regret?" blinking back.

"No…never, but maybe we should have stopped at round two…" raising an eyebrow.

"But the dessert is always the best…" repeating, reaching for his hand and standing up to do the washing up.

* * *

**A/N:** Are your thoughts so dirty like mine, or…?

* * *

**Title:** I said no!

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N: **Post ep of 1 x 20 Badge

* * *

"Please Eames..."

"No Goren..."

"Please partner, help me..."

"I said no, Bobby. Remember, you forbade it me to allow it."

"...only one puff."

Alex shakes her head. "It's bed, stupid, unhealthy. You know what it'll do with your lungs, your heart."

Bobby closes his eyes, swells his nostrils. He says subdued, "I regret...it was silly to smoke, only to provoke her, but Alex, let me smoke a last cigarette." His nails scratch the surface of his table.

"I know you're strong. I believe in you. You don't need the nicotine and Bobby. You have to know…I'd never kiss a smoker..."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	39. Resolutions

**Challenge topic:** resolutions

**Title: **Chess

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **100

* * *

"Check!" I hear him giggling, look at the board and see that his queen threatens my king.

I bite my lips, hate that I said yes to his rules, but take off my right sock and the ivory, satin undershirt.

I roll with my eyes as he starts to hum 'You can leave your hat on', throw the material in his grinning face. My gaze wanders from his bare chest to his brown eyes.

"Remember me, that I don't play again strip chess in the New Year with you …" I fizzle; arrange the figures on their places. "Last round…!

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	40. Ice

**Challenge topic:** ice

**Title: **Ending of the ice-age

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100

**A/N 1:** A Betrayed-thing

**A/N 2:** Just the translation of the German synchronisation…I hope they say something similar in the original.

* * *

'_Yes, exactly Eames. I only wanna say, you are right.'_

_Why did he say this?_ Alex asks herself, and rolls on her belly, presses her face into the pillows 'till she sees screaming white and yellow stars behind her lids.

She repeats this sentence over and over again, until she can taste, smell, feel this scene, 'till she is there again, next to him, looking in his puppy face, which shows guilty, pain, 'please forgive me'.

Alex snarls into her pillow, boxes it…_how could I be angry anymore, how?_

She turns around, breathes slowly in and out…_It starts to thaw.

* * *

_

**Title: **The babes of the NYPD

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **92

* * *

_It is for a good cause, for the bereaved your death colleagues._ She repeats several times - like a mantra.

_You lost the bet, so be strong…you look gorgeous; you love your body. You don't have to be ashamed._

Alex rolls on her belly again, only in these white satin pants, around her neck the white stole, looking directly into the lens, as she hears; "Hey you…Goren?…You're her partner? Bring her the ice cubes…I need her nipples erected."

She looks into Bobby's blushing face, rolls with her eyes and starts her mantra anew.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	41. Crowd

**Challenge topic:** crowd

**Title: **From basement to eleventh floor

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **99

* * *

They came back from a long interview marathon, stood before the elevators and waited for the ride to the Major Case office.

Basement, garage: The lift is empty…they are alone.

First floor, entrance: A few suits entered, talking business stuff.

Third floor, morgue: A guy with a biohazard box. He pushed her unconsciously into the corner, placed himself before her, shielded her.

Seventh floor, administration: Lunchtime, thousands of secretaries on the way to the cafeteria. Puffs, thumps, her body pressed strongly against his, shyly smiling.

Eleventh floor, Major Case Squad: Freedom, breathing again, missing the physical contact so badly.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	42. Fire or Flame

**Challenge topic:** fire or flame

**Title: **Be Cool

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **103

**A/N:** Because last night I saw Be Cool and this line…I thought in the same moment at Vincent.

* * *

_This movie is so immature. Pulp Fiction is so much better. Why he appreciates it so much?_ _Okay, Thurman and Travolta…it's good._ Alex thinks and studies silently Bobby's excited face.

Then Alex's eyes become bigger and bigger, _Bobby knows the lines exactly. He speaks them perfectly._

**Uma Thurman:** Can you dance?

**John Travolta:** I'm from Brooklyn.

"Oh, all right, I understand…Bobby, can you dance?" she asks with low voice.

"I'm from Brooklyn, Alex…"

He stands up and pulls her into his arms. To the sound of the Black Eyed Peas they dance like Uma and John…no they dance better as Uma and John.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	43. Club

**Challenge topic:** club

**Title: **In the tub

**Characters: **Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100

**A/N 1:** A 'A murder among us' thing.

**A/N 2:** A online dictionary told me there are a lot of meaning of club…I really hope it was right…

* * *

I reply the day while sitting in my big bathtub. I roll my shoulders and allow the hot water loosen the cramps and tensions into the musculature of my shoulders and upper arms.

Lance Brody, you bastard…but I got you and had only to swing the iron club to uncover your anti Semitic core.

Bishop's eyes nearly fell out of the orbit. This was funny…a bit. Did she really think that I would hurt him…mhm?

Never… I would never dirty my hands with such a subject. Eames had known…oh Alex, please hurry up with this pregnancy…I miss you so much…

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	44. Proof

**Challenge topic:** proof

**Title: **test results

**Characters: **Elizabeth Rodgers/Danny Ross

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **101

**A/N: **My first with Danny und Liz. I hope you like it.

* * *

She rolled her shoulders and stripped off the latex gloves. Pressing the root of her nose she took a seat and peered at the blackboard. She took a card to copy the dates.

**Sex:** male

**Height:** 175 cm

**Weight:** 78 kg

**Brain:** 1370 g

**Liver:** 1800 g

**Lung:** 1300 g

**Kidney:** 160 g

**Milt:** 200 g

**Heart**: 700 g

Heart: 700 g, more as twice as usual, she thought.

**Cause of death:** cardiac arrest after arrhythmia.

Liz lifted again, stepped closer the death body and looked down into the face of the man.

"Death because of a too big heart," she murmured.

"Is this the result of your proof?" She heard behind her and leant against his strong chest.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	45. Ring

**Challenge topic: **ring

**Title: **Let's make it right.

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **91

* * *

Before they entered the shoe store Alex pulled her puzzled partner in a dark corner of the next front door. She looked up in his strained face and got a step back. She smiled apologetically because she entered his comfort zone.

"Let us make the masquerade perfect," she whispered and withdrew her right hand out of her trouser pocket and reached for Bobby's left. Carefully she brushed the simple golden ring over his ring finger, linked her arm with his and they both did the next step in this tricky case.

* * *

**Title: **Lord of the Rings

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **109

**A/N 1:** Please someone have to give me the English quote. I just found the German version.

**A/N 2:** And this from me, one of the ten people in world who not saw the movies, nor read the books.

* * *

Alex and Bobby arrived at the scene of crime. They entered the softly lit room and are overwhelmed. Every square inch of the wallpaper was covered with squiggled, golden letters.

Bobby furrowed his brow but Alex pursed her lips. She stepped toward a very big sentences and read out loud, "Ein Ring sie zu knechten, sie ewig zu binden…"

"What? I don't understand. What's this for a language?" He came closer Alex.

"You don't know it, Frodo?"

"No?"

"Tolkien!"

"No."

"The Lord of the Rings?"

"Eh?"

"Elvish."

„Uh?"

„Please Bobby…" Alex turned around and cowered next the body. Her gaze got caught by the enormous feet of the dead.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	46. Box

**Challenge topic:** box

**Title: **Books from Boxes

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100

**A/N:** Inspired by Maximo Park's, Books from Boxes

* * *

I spent the evening unpacking books from boxes, his books. Dear, he has really a half bookshelf only with psychology of serial killers; I roll my eyes and place them on the ground so I don't have to see them often.

He left me alone, doing his job. This was not planed; we moved in to spend more time together, like in days we were partners. Oh I miss him so much on my side while working, but to have him on my side while sleeping is so much better.

Under Manson's grinning face a little, white box…my breath caught…

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	47. Alternative Universe

**Challenge topic:** alternative universe

**Title: **The new partner

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **101

* * *

I'm on my way to my new partner. Riding down toward the basement, I check the dossier Assistant Director Skinner gave me a few minutes ago.

I walk along the grey corridor till I find his office, now our office, where I can keep an eye on him and together, we will handle the X-Files.

I knock on the door and enter. My eyes lock on the big poster 'I want to believe' and the enormous mess.

Then I notice him, my big, dark, new partner.

"Hey, I'm Alexandra Eames and you're Robert Goren?"

"Just Goren, I hate the name Robert."

* * *

**Title: **The new Captain

**Characters: **You will see!

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100

**A/N:** Just a funny thought I got while work.

"…Detectives, we're all set! I'm glad to be here. We'll make a good team."

"Yes Captain, we're happy to have you on board," the taller man answered, and smiled at the petite blonde as a third man entered the glass walled office.

"Chief," they said in unison, jumped up and sprang to attention.

"Robert, do you keep tabs on me?"

"No Alexandra, just inviting you to lunch."

The two detectives hurry away, one whispering. "Did you hear that they might be…you know…"

"Eh, just gossip."

"Jimmy, she is forty and the cap of the Major Case."

"C'mon Danny, no way."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	48. ComedianComedy

**Challenge topic:** comedian/comedy

**Title: **Day Dreams

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100

**A/N:** Please remember Scrubs…I know the AU Challenge of last week is still in my veins.

* * *

Coming out of the washing room, I walk back to our desks. I sit down across from Bobby and look into his face: pursing lips, rolling eyes.

_**Mmmh? Okay first Cortez hit Mrs. Reynolds' head with the vase – basal skull fracture, then he jabbed his knife deep into her guts – left one meter of it and at least he shot in her heart – aorta transplantation.**_

_**God, she survived everything and died because of a car crash after leaving the hospital. Can we still accuse Cortez because of murder?**_

Oh no, he does again the J.D. face. He's far, far away.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	49. Crack

**Challenge topic:** crack

**Title: **At the crack of dawn

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **104

* * *

"Shhhh, Bobby not so loud," Alex giggles, and covers her mouth with her hands not to snort.

"Come let's go. That was a nutty idea."

"No, he deserves it. Let us stay the whole night in front of that club and then the perp was at the other side of the city. He knew, just read the wrong paper? Never, not in your wildest dreams. He did it on purpose," Bobby replies, and clips the match between the bell button.

Alex and Bobby jump into the SUV and rush away. A very sleepy Captain and an even sleepier ME step on an orphaned porch.

* * *

**Title: **Kisses in the Dark

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100**  
**

**A/N:** Please think of a Christmas Party at the Major Case Squad.

* * *

"Do you think they know where we are?"

"No," he answers, peering through the crack of the door. "No one is looking in our direction."

"Good, so let's complete the tradition," she breathes, leaning back and running her fingertips along the mistletoe clipped on his red hat. She lays her small hands on his cheeks full of stubbles, brushes a finger on his warm, soft lips.

Closing her eyes, she feels his breath in her mouth, tastes him, smells him and savors him, like she did with her first boyfriend in the darkness of a closet in her family home.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	50. Lunch

**Challenge topic:** lunch

**Title: **Lunch Time

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count Part 1: **102

**Word Count Part 2:** 85

* * *

**Part 1:**

"Hey Bobby! Where is Alex?"

"Francesca," Bobby looks up from papers, rises and gleams against Alex's sister and the newborn. "Takes a nap. We had no chance to knock off since yesterday."

"Can you take him? I'm sorry, but I've an appointment. I have to go." She checks her watch. "Dear I'll be too late. I'll pick him in 45 minutes, by two at the least."

"O…kay!" Bobby stutters and looks down, the little sleeping boy still in his arms."

Slowly he walks to the on call room of the Major Case, all people who pass a big grin in their faces.

**Part 2:**

He leans against the door frame, looking against his partner, sleeping on her side onto the comfortable couch.

"Hey Eames, lunch time," he whispers.

An easy wince hits her body and she turns around, smiles dozy toward the two most important men in her life.

"Should I go?" Laying the baby carefully in her lap.

"No, please stay! Support me."

Bobby nods and crawls behind Alex, pulls her onto his lap and watches her while she unbuttons her blouse and starts to nurse her nephew.

* * *

**Title: **No Lunch?

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **100

**A/N:** For lule_bell, because the university steals so much time from her. Adapted from Caroline Graham's book, A Place of Safety.

* * *

Alex enters tentative Bobby's apartment – door open, no resistance.

"Hello…Bobby?"

A moving behind her – strong arms around her.

Captive in warmth, superiority, maleness.

Hot lips on her burning neck, a playful tongue around her ear – then moist and greedy deep inside.

"Sorry, no lunch but I'll satisfy you." Reaches her mind.

She wants to revolve, taking prisoner for herself but his arms pressing even stronger.

A torn open blouse, a tug down bra, slacks and panties around her calves – easily bend over the bureau in his bedroom – looking into the mirror before them – seeing his eyes, lust, desire.

First contact…Perfection.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	51. Shower

**Challenge topic:** shower

**Title: **In the bathtub

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **107

**A/N 1: **I thought of Betrayed.

**A/N 2:** Inspired and a bit stolen from Riding toward Albany from Minus Ted with the wonderful additional vocals by Kathryn Erbe.

* * *

Sitting in her bathtub with her shower on

Listening to the water like rain

Small voices deep inside say carry on

With the rising steam her thoughts will fade

***

Seeing his face again

Disappointment standing black and white

More clear as thousand words could say

***

Submersing deeper with the head under the water

Humidity and lather commix

Everywhere is silence and she can't breathe anymore

***

A flash hits her entry body

Eight years of friend- and partnership

She shouldn't give away

***

Standing up in her bathroom with her robe on

Shuffling to her cuddly bed

Quiet hello in the receiver

With calm words they start from new

* * *

**Title: **Washing away…

**Characters: **Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **101

* * *

She stands under the hot jet of water, her forehead pressed against the cold tiles, shoulders gyrating.

The steaming cascade should wash away the day – a day with four corpses.

The little girl, Goren and Eames escorted to 1PP, whose life was too short, she examined last.

She took much care, attention and patience until she knew every little detail of that tiny, disgraced body.

Hot tears mix with hot drops, Elizabeth closes her eyes, blinking away the pain.

She grabs a towel and rubs dry. Tomorrow is a new day and new souls need her to be their final voice.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	52. Eggs

**Challenge topic:** eggs

**Title: **A storm in a teacup!

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **98

* * *

"Fuck you Goren, just fuck you!" Alex yelled, and every eye in the office of the eleventh floor stared into the little conference room, where Goren and Eames had worked since an hour – in peace.

"Eames…"

"Shut up, Goren. Shut up. You're such an idiot."

"Alex?"

"No Alex…Don't dare to speak again with me…no word. Don't call!" Alex fizzed, and threw the door, all windows clattered.

Mike stepped carefully to Bobby, a fury Alex passed him. "Dear buddy, she squeezed your eggs."

"And crushed them. Shit Logan!"

"What did you do?"

"I…I missed something really important for her."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	53. Finally

**Challenge topic:** finally

**Title: **Saying Goodbye without saying goodbye.

**Characters: **Megan Wheeler/Mike Logan

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **96

* * *

Mike sneaks to his desk, in his hand a little box for his personal stuff. As quick as possible he grasps everything and is still on the path to the elevators as he bumps into Megan.

He swallows hard, didn't plan to see her in squad again, wanted to sneak away without saying goodbye.

Megan blinks the tears away, which build in her eyes as she realizes.

"Y…you leave…me?"

"It's about time."

Megan shakes her head in disbelieve. "So I lose the two men in my life at the same day," she sobs and walks away.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	54. DecisionDecide

**Challenge topic:** decision/decide

**Title: **Right or wrong decision?

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** R

**Word Count: **101

**A/N: **With the thoughts by The Third Horseman and Bobby's so wonderful words.

* * *

Hey my love,

do you know how much I miss you? I'm so lonely…

…and last week I found out that I'm not longer alone. Now I'm two.

Joe, why you abandoned me and left something…somebody behind?

I…I can't do that alone. I can't be a single mom. I never saw me in that position.

I finally got the job I dreamed off so long. Major Case Squad…really OnePP.

Therefore I did an appointment. Tomorrow, I will be alone again.

I'm so sorry and that decision was the hardest I ever had to do. - Giving away the last gift you made.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	55. Answer

**Challenge topic:** answer

**Title: **Results

**Characters: **Robert Goren/Elizabeth Rodgers

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **100

**A/N:** I'm for a while in a not fluffy mood in my 100 drabbles. I ask me why.

* * *

I looked up from the paperwork I had done over an hour. There he stood, leaning against the doorframe – his hair too long and tousled; his face one week not shaved and gray.

I didn't hear him, didn't know, when he arrived, how long he kept an eye on me.

Dear, he looked so doomed and vulnerable.

Our eyes met.

"You have the results?"

I nodded, "Yes, Detective."

I reached for the report, his report and handed it. The only thing what was really important was highlighted.

"99,9999%?"

"Yes, Robert. I'm sorry."

„That's between ourself!"

„As a matter of course!"

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	56. Storm

**Challenge topic:** storm

**Title: **Thunderbolt and Lightning

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **99

**A/N:** That was the original dialogue my Mama and me had on a Friday night after million weeks without rain in Berlin.

* * *

"Mh? Was that a thunderbolt or a flash-gun?"

"Don't know, I think there did someone a photo outside."

"Okay" I rest my head again onto Bobby's chest and we watch TV.

**---**

Thunder rumbling and more flashes. I get closer Bobby's body the thunder storm is immense. Thunderbolt and lightning have no more time difference.

"Uh, it rains."

"Hard."

"The windows in your bedroom are open."

"Never mind! It never rains in that direction."

"Good"

**---**

„Dear Bobby, all the papers on your desk are moist."

"I get a towel."

"Uhg, my socks are moist, too."

"I hate that."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	57. Search

**Challenge topic:** search

**Title: **Heaven?…Hell!

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **98

**A/N:** Missing scene of Untethered

* * *

"Where is he?" Alex asks desperately, choking back her tears.

The little cell is empty. Bobby is not there.

"Oh, he's in heaven, in the basement," the smeary warder told her.

**-xXx-**

_Heaven?…Hell!_ Alex enters the torture chamber, seeing him outstretched onto the table.

"Bobby?"

"L…little sister, what are you doing here?" he asks deliriously, yet in his role.

"Everything is okay. I'm here." Stroking softly his cheeks and tearing at his bonds. "I'll free you."

"W…water!"

Resting his face against her chest, giving him sip by sip back his humaneness.

"Can we go now?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	58. Footwear

**Challenge topic: **footwear

**Title: **tiptoe around

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **102

* * *

She awakes of her solid sleep. Turning carefully around and pressing her smooth back against his hot chest.

"Mhm…" she purrs languorously. "…what a night."

Licking her dry lips she feels thirsty. _Oh dear, he kept me on the go._ She wants quickly into the bathroom, taking a sip of water and then back under the warm covers full of him.

She can tiptoe around her blouse, his slack and their underwear, which are scattered all over the floor, but damn; she hits his size 13 and stumbles upon.

She hears his prurient muttering, "Come back Alex, I'm not ready with you."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	59. Space

**Challenge topic:** space

**Title: **June 21th 1969

**Characters: **Robert and Frank Goren

**Rating:** R

**Word Count: **100

* * *

Frank and Bobby sit together on the old, grey couch, starring on the little screen. Their father is gone…forever and their mother? Locked herself in her bedroom…has another episode. Just a few years and they can name it: schizophrenic.

"Now, only a few seconds." Bobby reaches for Frank's hand, holding it tightly.

'_The eagle has landing.'_ sounds crackling out the speakers.

Both boys hold the breath.

The door opens; the man in the moon comes outside, enters the lunar surface, white as snow.

"That's one small step for a man; one giant leap for mankind."

"Wow…" liberating, Bobby breathes out.

* * *

**A/N:** Between landing of the Eagle and Armstrong's step on the lunar surface ran one day. I just put both events together ;o)

**Please leave a review**


	60. Trust

**Challenge topic:** trust

**Title: **Foot Massage

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** R

**Word Count: **101

**A/N:** Dedicated to citjara. Maybe I will expanse that and she knows exactly where it will end ;o) and also a thank you for lule_bell. The 100 with Megan and Zach and the foot rub is till in my mind.

* * *

Because of that drabble I wrote my longer fic: The Last Day At Work

"No titillation, Goren!"

"You have to trust me, Eames."

"'kay!" Alex replies and slips out of her slippers, resting her swollen feet in Bobby's lap. He starts to knead them carefully, rubs both the sole and the back of her foot. His thumbs and fingertips massage away the stressful day.

"Who the hell needs Derek Jeter," Alex groans softly, and sinks deeper in her chair.

"I think now your outdoor shoes must fit."

"Nooooo," Alex protests disappointed. She wants more.

"Hey, all the women of you sister's baby shower are waiting for the special guest."

"Damn," Alex groans loudly, and arises.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	61. Right

**Challenge topic:** right

**Title: **Are you certain?

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** R

**Word Count: **96

* * *

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, of course. Just take off these," Bobby points lower on…

"Then put your feet here and lay your hand around my neck," Bobby helps Alex with removing of her jacket.

"Then I can lift you and when we will reach together the summit, you can hold on there…" Bobby points higher.

"…and will exculpate me from your weight. It's so simple."

"Right!" Alex replies, follows Bobby's instructions and finds herself in the next moment aloft but save in Bobby's 'giving a leg up' to open the dormer window of their murderers home.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to write something with Bobby giving Alex a leg up for so long. Thanks for that chance during that challenge.

**Please leave a review**


	62. Cool

**Challenge topic:** cool

**Title: **A girls night

**Characters: **All the CI girls.

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **114 (sorry!)

**A/N:** Sorry citjara for divulging our deepest secrets. Yes, I'm a troll and proud of it!

* * *

"Alex, hurry up. We wanna start," Carolyn yells toward the kitchen.

"C'mon Detective we checked out four films and have just that night," Elizabeth giggles, while drinking up her second margarita.

"I just get the ice-cubes. I know we'll need them after seeing his naked butt," Alex calls, and sits down next Megan, placing the bowl with the frozen surprises onto the table. "Which order?"

"Guy, Claire Dolan, Household Saints…" Liz lists.

"But only the beginning 'till…" Carolyn snorts.

"I think I get crazy, when I see Joseph Santangelo's upper arms again," Megan groans.

"And finally Naked Tango," all four woman moans in unison.

"Eames, are that little penis ice-cubes?"

Alex nods dirtily.

"Coooool!"

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	63. Free

**Challenge topic:** free

**Title: **Not free!

**Characters: **Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **96

**A/N:** Post Frame. Dedicated to Silke…I miss you every day.

* * *

_You are free, finally. Do you hear me Bobby, you're free._ He reflects the last words Declan said to him. He closes his eyes, swallows hard. He can't look down anymore in that deep, dark hole, can't bear to see the simple urn.

He turns on his heels, leaves slowly the funeral of his brother, the grave of his last family member, whom he entombs beside their mother.

The grim, hot sun burns down on him. His black suit glues unpleasantly on his skin.

He isn't free, can't begin from new. There is too much ballast.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm in a bad mood. I had a long discussion about Declan's words in Frame and my opinion…you aren't free. Bobby isn't free. Not after all that happened to him.

**Please leave a review**


	64. Green

**Challenge topic:** green

**Title: **Just three months

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Danny Ross and +++

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **103

**A/N:** Post Untethered.

* * *

"I can give you three month."

"Okay, that's end of February?"

"Right, then I'll leave the city. Determined my tenancy and…"

"I understand, all right. I hope at that point he'll have back his badge." Danny stands up. "Let's go to your new partner," he walks around his desk.

The tall man in the dark suit follows Captain Ross into the Squad room.

"Detective Eames, I want to introduce you your temporary partner, Detective…"

"…we know each other, hey Green." Alex shakes his hand.

"Eddie, please," he smiles, and know that his last couple of months in New York will be good.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote that before I saw how Eddie was treated to leave.

**Please leave a review**


	65. Anniversary Candy Iron

**Challenge topic:** anniversary/candy/iron

**Title: **40

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **101

* * *

The girls had booked the best table of the club and the owner guided me in person to my seat. Just one hour: 40 and I felt so good.

From 29 to 30: awful, but I'm looking forward to that new mark. I had a wonderful family; a great job and Mr. Right will also cross my way.

The skylight turned off and just a spot illuminated the iron colored curtain. The show began. I was surprised: on stage sat Bobby on a single bar stool and started to sing: The Candyman.

Yes, maybe the right one crossed still my way.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	66. Exam Examine Examination

**Challenge topic:** exam/examine/examination

**Title: **looking behind

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **103

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really interested what Bobby has all inside that familiar item.

I peeked to his desk and then to Ross' office. They were together since over thirty minutes and will analyze new results many more minutes.

Why he left his binder wide open on his place? It itches in my fingers. I want to examine it since years.

Ups, now it's on my side…no, they don't look at me.

Pad, pen, a few bills: I know but what is behind?

Ah, a beautiful photo of his mom, lovely.

And inside that last pocket? Oh condoms! No gloves, no love…good. They are exhausted. I looked up, my heart beats like hell and I sigh relieved.

**Please leave a review**


	67. Remember

**Challenge topic:** remember

**Title: **missing the past

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **81

* * *

Standing in the spot light – new badge on the chest, one more barn on the shoulders – looking down, trying to find him.

Remember our first:

- meeting: smugly

- case: exhausting

- failure: we did our best

- laughing: after a twelve hour shift

- melting: with the eyes

- touching: by accident

It will be never again like that – that deep, that close, that intimate. I wanna cry and scream, snatch my new position to get back to…to him, but I fake a smiling.

"Congratulation Sergeant Eames."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	68. Start

**Challenge topic:** start

**Title: **100 m

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **108

**A/N:** I still try to realize. Wrote it after the news in September of the not coming back of Vincent and Kathryn and Eric to the show.

* * *

It was like a 100 m sprint.

Crouching in the starting block…you spent so much time with preparation. You got a great deal, safety for you and your family.

Starter's gun: PENG.

You feel good. The start was perfect. Dear, so much jubilation from the ranks (fans, officials, press).

Half the way is over. Your legs hurt, your chest hurt, everything hurt…you lost your family…nearly.

The end is near. You can see the finish line. You love to run, you would do it endlessly, if they let you.

Over and out…not the winner. You had the trouble, the whole way and now…? Someone else wants all the glory.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	69. Fall

**Challenge topic:** fall

**Title:** Caught in the Act?

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M-ish

**Word Count:** 104

**A/N: **I need something dirty and fluffy after the last week.

* * *

We're alone in the bullpen. No more detectives are in the 11th floor. Just Ross is in his office, tries to calm down the CoD. Jeez, that guy needs a foot-rub, badly.

I peek toward Eames…Alex…and lick my lips. Dear, we kept our dirty little secret three weeks now.

I see her eyes clouded with desire, she checks the office and her pencil falls down.

UPS!

She slides down the table and – holymoly - my zipper opens.

I catch wildly for air and then Ross stands next to me.

"Where is Eames?"

"Bathroom," I lie.

"Don't burn the midnight oil, Goren."

"No sir… night."

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	70. XFiles episode titles

**Challenge topic:** X-Files episode titles

**Title:** REDUX

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 104

* * *

My trembling hands over the soft swell of her breast – searching for the right spot.

Two cold fingers on the still warm skin of her throat – feeling for pulsation.

My nervous lips pressing on hers – changing breath from lung to lung.

-

Don't go Alex. Please don't go, I screamed.

And to started from scratch.

-

I found the pressure point on her breastbone – pushing 30 times.

Checked the pulse on her throat – yes, there is something.

Head tilted, spent breath two times – coughing and then she opened her eyes again.

You live, you live, I cried and allowed my feelings free play: I love you.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	71. Coffee

**Challenge topic:** coffee

**Title:** Coffee and me – a true story.

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 104

**A/N: **You have to know, I don't drink coffee. A Silver Lining Thing.

* * *

It tasted horrible as I tried it for the first time – a sip my mom offered me.

I was addicted in college – the pots were everywhere. This way I stayed awake and passed exams with best marks.

It helped to stay warm in clothes, which showed more of my body than hid it – Broadway/143 was my corner.

In a white porcelain can with golden frame – Joe's mom poured me a cup but we both knew no one would drink something after…

But first woken up with the smell of it - looking deeply into soft and warm brown eyes let me love coffee completely.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	72. Hobbies

**Challenge topic:** hobbies

**Title:** geocaching

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 108

**A/N: **Think of 4 x 21 The Unblinking Eye. I did that since three days and it's a great hobby.

* * *

"What direction? What says the arrow?"

"It rotates, but we come closer. 87 feet."

"Damn forest. We need a better GPS when we want to cache in wood more often."

"Hey Alex, see there, a bunny-BBQ," Bobby laughed, and stumped directly through the brushwood to the hidden treasure.

"Yes, found it, number 100." Alex loosened the 1l-Tupper-Wear-box from leaves and bark.

"Today is the...?"

"19th and it's twelve." Alex checked her watch.

"Cool, a Travel-Bug is inside. Do we have something for changing?"

"Yes, we can leave the Geocoin."

They signed the logbook, changed the travel items and hid everything carefully before sneaking away to the next cache.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	73. ThanksgivingThankfulThanks

**Challenge topic:** Thanksgiving/thankful/thanks

**Title:** Thanks

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 101

**AN:** I'm nearly in the present with these little ones.

* * *

He thought of me, when he got new coffee: passing my cup – thanks.

He held the door open: leaving the interrogation room – thanks.

In the most cases I walked between row of houses and him – no necessary, but thanks.

He never shifted my chair during lunch and being at work: but he did otherwise – sweet and thanks.

Yesterday, he helped me with my coat. That was new…felt great…so close and save – sigh and thanks.

And today what will come to thank him this day?

He is always such a gentleman, but I am curious about to thank him for something naughty.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	74. Coin

**Challenge topic:** coin

**A/N: ****Two new (Alex POV) and a old one I wrote for the Money Challenge months ago but I think I fit perfectly.

* * *

**

**Title:** Coins behind ears

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 95

I nearly had tears in my eyes. I really had a lump in my throat. We had investigated many awful cases, but when children had been involved I always back out.

I was just marveled at my tall and often reserved partner. The man who could look so dangerous but with a heart full of gold.

He always was responsive of the kids. Embraced them slightly, whipped away dropped tears, produced hidden coins behind ears.

In the end we will have a good testimony. We'll find the bad guy and another case will be solved.

* * *

**Title:** A nickel for you thoughts.  
**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren  
**Rating:** T to M  
**Word Count:** 96

"A nickel for you thoughts." I heard him whispering sensually in my ear. I loosened a bit of his naked and hot body. There was a smacking noise as my sweaty belly and breasts lifted of him. I took a deep look into his brown warm eyes and smiled softly. Opening my mouth…

_'That was the best sex I ever had since I lost Joe. You was tender, gently and intent. I felt save and comfortable in my body. You made me feel sexy, naughty and desirable. And Robert Goren, I love you.'_

…I said: "Perfect."

* * *

**Title:** Silence  
**Characters: **Robert Goren  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:** 89

Now it is quiet, so quiet. The silence is so loud that it hurts. God, it hurts so much. Her breathing ends and it will never come back.

He has just this last duty to do. The last thing he does as a son for his mother.

Bobby stands up and grabs for his wallet. He opens it and takes out two nickels. He turns them slowly in his hands and lays them carefully over the closed eyes from Frances and pays so the ferryman from the river Styx.


	75. love and loss

**Challenge topic:** love and loss

**Title:** Saving him nine months and even not mine.

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Coming back from the appointment with the very insightful doctor who explained me how to restrain the breast milk, what to do when the pains between my legs increase and so on and so on.

I scuffled through the long and grey corridors of Saint Elizabeth's and must hold on the door frame of my room because a new shockwave of arch hit my body.

With tears in my eyes I saw my sister with HER baby.

I can handle the physical pain of the birth giving but no one told me how to handle the psychic pain loosing HIM.


	76. Family Fresh Start

**Challenge topic:** family or fresh start

**Title:** Tears

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren + Alex's nephew

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N: **Sorry, I didn't plan that so sad but that could be also a reason to leave.

* * *

The one man of my life up on my arm, my soaked face full of tears pressed against the strong chest of the other one.

Everybody in black, around the six feet hole in the ground.

I sat the little boy onto the grass, took his little hand in mine. I just wanted to flee.

Bobby's fingers searching carefully for my other hand, I held tight, so tight.

"We'll manage that, together," he whispered.

I nodded as response.

"Will you now be my mom, Aunt Alex?"

I swallowed hard but also nodded.

"And Uncle Bobby my dad?"

Even more tears.


	77. Music

**Challenge topic:** music

**Title:** right or left around?

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 105

**A/N: **Stole the idea of my friend Suzanne. Missing scene of Pas de Deux.

* * *

Marjorie rebuffed me and didn't give me a second dance although a waltz was the next dance. She also disliked a coffee. She's it, I knew.

"Right height, right build…" Alex said as she came along.

"...and she follows you wherever you lead her…not like you. That guy…" I nodded in the direction to Alex's dance-partner. "…you really span him around wildly."

"The right partner I would follow everywhere," Alex teased.

I raised my browns and grabbed for both of her hands. Pulling her very close, our eyes merged and I pressed my partner in the direction I want to the sound of Johann Strauss.


	78. Cover

**Challenge topic:** cover

**Because since two weeks Berlin is under snow and to honour the annual snowball fight between Berlin- Neukölln and Kreuzberg in Görlitzer Park.

* * *

**

**Title:** Snowball fight  
**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren/Danny Ross  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 101

"Yes direct hit, great Eames," Bobby shouted against the cold wind, and threw even more snowballs behind the hostile lines, toward the FDNY.

The annual snowball fight was in full activity.

"Look there our secret weapon." Alex pointed on her captain onto a quick down hill moving sled. "This year we'll rub snow in these snotty fire-fighter-faces."

Danny slithered between the two snow-walls of the fighting departments and then started to throw a bunch of snowballs but the FDNY foresaw that attack. The whole FDNY-aggression forced on Danny and he was covered with hundreds of flying snowballs.

Everywhere murmur by NYPD.

* * *

**Title:** Into the warm again  
**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 99

"What a shame," Alex mumbled, as she went upstairs toward Bobby's apartment. "This is the third defeat in a row."

"But it was too funny how they soaped the Captain," Bobby giggled as he unlocked his door.

"Yes," Alex laughed, and pulled out of her thick coat. "Dear, as we saved him, I got a full charge of snow into my neck."

"I think next year we'll get some plastic covers to be more protected," Bobby replied, and slipped out of his cold boots.

With warm rubbing hands, Alex follows Bobby into the kitchen. "Same procedure as every year?"

* * *

**Title:** Heat  
**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 97

Two big mugs hot chocolate onto the bedside table, the heater on maximum Bobby laid Alex as carefully as possible onto the mattress of his king size bed. He slipped between her blazing thighs and covered her petite body with his large frame. Over both of them he moved his big and cuddly comforter.

Kissing her sweet mouth, stroking her smooth skin he entered her and really burst into flames.

This was the only possibility to get warm again after such a freezing but funny morning and after a few minutes they'll not need the duvet anymore.


	79. Operate

**Challenge topic:** operate

**Title:** First Meeting

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 102

* * *

I arrived with the subway because finding a parking-lot at OnePP is impossible. Entering the building, I said my name at a safety counter: "Detective Robert Goren –Brooklyn North Narcotics."

I got a visitor passport and the instruction to take the elevators to the eleventh floor. I took a look inside the crowded cabin and hesitated. A deep breath and the likeable petite blonde who also entered let me decide for the lift and against the stairs.

"Did I hear right, Detective Goren?" the woman asked, and I saw her wearing a Detective badge, too.

"Yes."

"I'm Alex Eames and we'll co-operate."


	80. Help

**Challenge topic:** hel

**Title:** help me

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 83

**A/N: **Blind Spot

* * *

My wrists, my shoulders, my arms – everything hurt.

Spinning, spinning; around, around – just a little more.

Thudding hard on the floor - away with the bandages.

Current for freedom – overriding the first door.

Long corridor, open door, walled – still caught.

Little grilled gap outside – a flicker of hope.

With the hook in the bloody hands – starting the climb.

Inch for inch – using every little jut.

Light, air, freedom.

"Help me – help me – please –please – help me – NYPD – please – help – help me – please."


	81. Fast

**Challenge topic:** fast

**Title:** First driving

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 107

**A/N: **I don't know why so much fans think Bobby is a bad driver but I also like to play with that cliché.

* * *

"Bus, bus, bus," I yelled panickly, and nearly reached into the steering-wheel. In the last moment my new partner braked, yielded to the bus and I tossed into the seat-belt.

As my pulse beat normal again, Goren exceeded the speed-limit by 20 miles. I like to drive racy, but not a zig-zag course in the rush-hour.

My teeth clenched, right hand cramped at the head-rest, left hand against the panel, my eyes everywhere.

In this posture we arrived OnePP. Goren touched up a curbstone and parked to close the next car, so I'd to squash out of the SUV.

"Never again, Goren. Starting from now, I'll drive!"


	82. Morning Routine

**Challenge topic:** morning routine

* * *

**Title:** too early

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 103

* * *

Ring – Ring – Ring, my eyes flew open and I felt drowsy for the telephone. I just laid the receiver on my ear and turned around, pretending it wasn't five in the morning.

"Eames, we've a new case," I heard a too lusty Goren.

"Mhm…"

"Metropolitan Avenue," why he was so excited?

"Mhm…"

"See you there."

"Okay," I agreed but wanted to go back to dreamy-island.

Cold water in the face, slipping into the preventive prepared cloths, arranging the hair with my fingers.

On the way to my car, I passed the kitchen and reached for the self-baked Muffins. Bobby would bring the coffee…

* * *

**Title:** from dark to light  
**Characters: **Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 70  
**A/N: **I don't know where the morgue is in OnePP but think it must be somewhere in the basement levels.

* * *

Walking over the green illuminated fire stairs from the parking basement to U1. So the eyes can get used to more light.

Shuffling along the endless halls toward my narrow office with lowered gaze.

Just the soft table desk lamp on, in my hand the second coffee.

Changing into blue in a dimly lit locker room.

Entering the dissecting room. Neon tubes jitter, glittering light, a new day was starting.


	83. Winter SportsOlympics

**Challenge topic:** Winter Sports/Olympics

**Title:** Go for Gold

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 92

* * *

Body-check against her front door. Bobby tackled Alex and their lips locked.

Pressing her against his chest like on a double sledge.

Slithering through her long hall in best time. A narrow slalom around falling clothes.

Double axel onto her king size bed, perfect landing in sync.

It was not a mass start, but also not a single start…more a double thing.

Kissing was duty but with swirling tongues it became a sweet and steamy freestyle.

Between soft snow banks along the ice channel to the eternal flame…

…go for gold, Goren.


	84. GoldSilverBronzeMedal

**Challenge topic:** Gold/Silver/Bronze/Medal

**Title:** First Date

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 99

* * *

As Alex opened her front door for me, I froze.

To the midnight blue silk dress she wore open silver sandals. Her only jewels were as usual the little cross and the three ear rings which reflected the golden sparkles of her warm hazel eyes.

She reached for a stole and wrapped the soft fabric around her smooth bronze coloured shoulders.

"A...are you ready?" I hawed.

"Yes," Alex replied, and seized for her purse. "Let's go to the ball."

At the end of the porch she turned back around to me and aligned my bow tie. "Nice tuxedo, Detective..."


	85. 10

I saw that challenge on **xushi** LJ and loved the idea so much I did my own 10 with not more than 10 words.

Instruction:

Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less.

[01] Angst  
[02] AU  
[03] Crack!fic  
[04] Crossover  
[05] First Time  
[06] Fluff  
[07] Humour  
[08] Hurt/Comfort  
[09] Smut  
[10] UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

* * *

[01: Angst]

Everything was blue as I stepped into his mother empty room.

[02: AU]

"Captain Eames, Special-Agent Goren is now expecting you."

[03: Crack!fic]

Briefs or Boxers, Bobby?

[04: Crossover]

"Hey Alex, Prof. Eppes will help us with our case."

[05: First Time]

"Close, good Bobby. You're a natural at the diaper-front."

[06: Fluff]

His strong arms lifted her and she snuggled even closer.

[07: Humor]

"Somebody performed brain surgery on him with a .357 Magnum."

[08: Hurt/Comfort]

He massaged her swollen pregnant feet extensively.

[09: Smut]

His frozen ears melt between her blazing thighs. (dedicated to sipman and one of her 100 Winter Sports/ Olympics Challenge)

[10: UST]

Raising hackles every time when he whispered in her ear.


	86. food or cooking

I hadn't updated my 100 in a very long time. Sorry.

**Challenge topic:** food or cooking

**Title:** Shopping

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

_Mhm yummy_, I strolled along the corridors and checked out the guy with the figure of an Olympic Swimmer. _Shit, diapers!_ I noted in his shopping-cart.

_Oh delicious_, a God of Testosterone crossed my way but no. Why I perceived the tampons?

I collided with a caddy and had already the _'sorry'_ on my lips. I only spotted a gorgeous apple butt bending over. In the cart were a single steak, a few potatoes in bulk and everything for a fresh salad…for only one person.

My mouth watered.

"Eames?"

"Bobby?" I realized and my mouth got dry.

"What a surprise."


	87. BathroomKitchen Paper Products

**Challenge topic:** Bathroom/Kitchen Paper Products

**Title:** The morning after

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 102

**A/N:** I wanted to say so much more…but the 100 limited me. But not here at ff. net. Enjoy both versions.

* * *

After their first night together, Alex awoke alone in her bed, still full of emotions and with her whole body satisfied.

Bobby was nowhere to see. Not in her living room, the starting-point of their sensual games, nor in her kitchen.

No letter, no note. But why? He'd groaned his deepest feelings. Did he regret?

With tears in her eyes Alex entered her bathroom and fingered for toilet-paper.

On the 1st paper: A heart.

On the 2nd paper: Sorry, I'd to go. My mom was calling.

On the 3rd paper: The night was unbelievable…I love you.

And her tears ran dry.

* * *

Alex awoke in the morning, satisfied from head to toe. They'd finally celebrated a night together...their first night together...a naked common night. A grin sneaked on Alex's lips and she rolled around, rolled to him, but found Bobby's side of the bed empty.

There her eyes snapped open, but she was really alone in her room.

Looking around there were just her clothes scattered in all directions.

Okay, maybe he was still making breakfast to satisfy her even more.

Alex slipped out, didn't cover her bare and swollen body with something. The kitchen was empty, so was her living room. No slip on the fridge, no note on the coffee table. Did he regret?

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. But he'd groaned how much he loved her. Had shown her in so many ways and positions what she meant to him.

Her last chance: the bathroom: EMPTY.

With wet cheeks and red nose Alex sank down her toilet. Reaching for the paper she saw a red heart drawn with her lip stick.

Rolling up another paper in clear writing written with her kohl: _I'm so sorry. Carmel Ridge was calling. My mom needs me._

A sigh escaped her throat.

_The night was unbelievable. Please stay in bed. I'll be back as quick as possible._

Three empty pages followed.

_I love you, Alex_, and her tears ran dry.


	88. tv detective crossover

**Challenge topic:** tv detective crossover

**Title:** Judging too early

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Nick Vera

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 79

Nick looked down his nose at the order of his boss Stillman to pick up the tiny blond with a NYPD badge.

In the car she criticized his driving. As he had arrived the 5th floor much later than her, he noticed the eye rolling.

But he judged to early…again.

Nick was thrilled about Eames' behaviour. How she played the guy and how good she acted with him so they reached that the fellow got caught ups in lies.

* * *

**Title:** Different tactics

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren/Lilly Rush/Scotty Valens

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 110

"Something to drink?" Lilly looked over her shoulder, while Alex hung up their coats.

"Bourbon, please."

The two Detectives withdrew in a corner and sipped at their drinks in silence because the administrative assistance case was harder than expected.

Both raised their heads as Bobby entered the dark place. He scanned everything and then placed next Scotty at the counter. Alex and Lilly held their breaths. Their two partners had clashed during the case. They hadn't matched with the tactic with the schizophrenian perp.

"You have to know it's personal for Valens."

"For Goren, too," Alex replied relieved because Bobby ordered two whiskies and placed one in front of Scotty.

* * *

**Title:** A last duty for a friend

**Characters: **Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers/Dr. Dana Scully

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 91

**A/N 1:** Because USA Networked killed Daniel Ross.

**A/N 2:** I know Dana isn't anymore at the FBI.

Starring at the phone.

Taking the receiver and laying it back on the cradle.

Starring, breathing, shaking.

Everything is so dull.

Did she sit behind her desk for one minute or one day?

Peering again at the telephone.

It rang; she blinked and took the receiver.

Breathing into speaker.

"Hey Liz, here is Dana."

Blinking, holding her breath.

"He got save to us."

"Mhm."

"I'll do the..."

"God!" Tears, tears, tears.

"...autopsy," Dana said softly to her soundless crying friend, and knew that she would find a little relieve in that...

* * *

**Title:** Getting Information

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 103

"C'mon, Sam, don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby. This is One Police Plaza," Sam slammed the door of the black Impala, and knotted again his tie.

The both Winchester entered the elevator and selected floor eleven. "We just need a lost computer to get the information," Dean said easy minded, and took the first desk behind the glass door of the bullpen.

"Got it," Sam whispered as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He moved around with the hand on his fake badge.

"I...I'm Detective Eames and that my partner Detective Goren," he stuttered in Bobby's amused face.


	89. Hunt

**Challenge topic:** hunt

**Title:** Together

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 101

**A/N:** Loyalty - after

* * *

She laid down the receiver and sighed. Her fingertips brushed one last time over the cold metal of badge and gun – her badge and gun. Then she rushed through the full bullpen, not aware of all the eyes on her.

On their desks she paused and bent over, fishing for her purse.

She heard the elevator closing and started to run. She must escape, just escape before she would lose it completely.

One hand tucked between the doors – his hand.

The elevator opened again – his eyes on her belt – searching – realizing.

"Hunting for a new job?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Me too."


	90. Trial

**Challenge topic:** Trial

**Title:** Seven years later

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N**** 1:** Just to soothe me.

**A/N**** 2: **From this drabble on, I had beta help of the wonderful gorengal.

* * *

Muffled noises came from our room. I sneaked inside, smiled and reclined against the door frame.

"Around, right and then from above through the loop..." My husband demonstrated, our son followed. They stood in front of the big mirror and I could see Joshua's tensed face. The tiny tip of the tongue moistened his fine lips. Bobby's face was relaxed. He smiled down proudly at his son.

I quietly entered the room and stepped behind Bobby. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed that special spot.

"I see you two managed the trial of the first tie knotting."


	91. Bars

**Challenge topic:** bars

**Title:** First Meeting?

**Characters: **maybe Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 102

**A/N**** 1:** I remembered untapdreasure and hargiteam_43 wonderful Falling Under.

* * *

I entered the overcrowded bar wearing my dress uniform. It was my last night home before the last six months of Army duty would start.

I elbowed my way to reach the counter. The bartender was a petite blonde with a stunning ass in a black denim miniskirt.

"What can I bring you?" she asked with a breathtaking smile.

"Glenlivet."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded impressed.

"And for you?"

She snickered instantly. "Thanks, but I don't drink at work."

"Please, just one. Give a leaving guy a reason to come back."

"I'm off in fifteen minutes," she accepted, rolling her eyes.


	92. Break

**Challenge topic:** Break

**Title:** No break required

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 97

* * *

I saw her feline silhouette in the reflection of the big mirror, noticed how the candlelight played over her working muscles and shimmering skin.

My heart-beat stopped again as she nestled her flushed body around mine, as she wrapped her legs and arms around my sweating frame and as she nibbled at the soft spot under my ear.

She pressed her breasts against my back and the mirror showed me what her hands planned to do.

"I thought you need a little break," she purred lasciviously.

"You make my body react in such new and sweet ways."


	93. MotherMom

**Challenge topic:** Mother/Mom

**Title:** Shock

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 103

* * *

"Hey, Mom," Alex called as she entered her parents' home. She slipped out of the fake-fur jacket, pulled down her leather mini-skirt and peeled off her 'fuck me' boots.

"Joe told me that Daddy and you will bring a salad to our BBQ this weekend?" She stepped into the kitchen. "Tonight Stash and I arrested twelve johns. Men are pigs," Alex groaned. Her gaze fell on the partially paralyzed face of her mother and her eyes froze in horror. Alex rushed to the phone and called 911.

"This is Detective Eames, badge-number 5798. I need an ambulance. My mom...my mom had a stroke."

* * *

**A/N 2:** We know so less about Alex's family. In 'in the dark' she said that her mom had once an apoplexy but we never found out when and why and how healthy her mom is now.


	94. Park

**Challenge topic:** Park

**Title:** Downpour

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 90

* * *

Sweet and fresh rain drops on hot and salty skin. Fogged car glass saved them from the world. The rhythmic rain noises on the roof mixed with the heavy breathing and wild gasping of the two lovers.

Jerking too much and displacing the gear from P to R. The car rolled and she screamed amazed. He reached for the switch to stop that movement only to pull back his seat as far as possible. So he had more space to go on with the spoiling of his half naked partner.


	95. social mediainternet communication

**Challenge topic:** social media/internet communication

**Title:** Twitter

**Characters: **The whole MCS

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 135

**A/N:** I hope it will work on .

* * *

**jeffries**

Saw Goren + Eames enter evidence locker

**Ross-The Boss**

RT jeffries: they took glasses with them

**Detective G**

I slurp Glen Kennebra out of Alex's navel

**The proud mother of Margo**

Party Sounds from the Evidence **jeffries** **Ross-The Boss**Closed Doors! I'm not invited :o(

**Lonely Lupo Logan**

**Detective G**: You rock G! Much fun with your **Senior**

**Ross-The Boss**

**jeffries** **The proud mother of Margo****: ****Meeting infrontof!**

**AE19XX**

Finalllllllly!

**The proud mother of Margo**

I'm here where are you? **Ross-The Boss** **jeffries**

**Ross-The Boss**

I have the keys.

**jeffries**

OMG **Lonely Lupo Logan** You don't know what my eyes catch!

**Ross-The Boss**

not my best team.

**Detective G**

Shit.

**The proud mother of Margo**

**AE19XX**: How do you manage to bend your legs so…?

**Lonely Lupo Logan**

WHY I'M NOT THERE?

**AE19XX**

8-X


	96. Service

**Challenge topic:** Service

**Title:** Hot Coffee r

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 98

**A/N:** Missing scene of Shandeh.

* * *

"That wasn't the best service!" I mumbled, and rubbed my moist thigh.

With fierce eyes Alex snapped back, "No?"

"You ruined my pants…" I pointed on the huge brown coffee stain on the grey material.

"Oh please! You wanted to get Big Louis attention. I did and we got him," she replied, and took off the white apron.

"You had so many other possibilities." I wiggled my finger before her short black skirt and the chaste collar of that sexy waitress uniform, but Alex's raised eyebrows warned me I was about to get another serving of hot coffee…


	97. Undercover

**Challenge topic:** Undercover

**Title:** Caught in the Act

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 99

**A/N:** I saw Huff last week for the first time. That scene caught me.

* * *

I'm so not me when thinking about her. Mhm, her eyes and lips, a slender neck followed by marvelous curves. Creamy skin and swollen nubs, a perfect apple butt, I want to bite.

I can't stop thinking about her and my hands run deep and deeper…under the covers.

Stroking myself would help. But whom am I kidding? I could spoil myself a thousand times and want a thousand more, always with her body in my mind.

A squeaking door, a startled gaze and hands upon the blanket…caught in the act.

"Oh Bobby, you didn't start without me, did you?"


	98. Ball

**Challenge topic:** Ball

**Title:** The Major's Ball

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 109

**A/N:** I saw Huff last week for the first time. That scene caught me.

* * *

Slowly he stepped aloft the enormous self-supporting stairway. In the huge mirror with the golden frame the light of thousand chandeliers reflected. Bobby checked one last time his outfit. The black smoking with the creamy silk shirt fit like a glove. He sighed relieved, because the bowtie was knotted perfectly.

Bobby's nervous gaze got caught by a familiar smile which appeared behind his shoulder.

"Where is your date?"

"I got a remove."

"What a shame." Bobby's eyes wandered over Alex's ensemble. She wore a midnight-blue satin dress in combination with silver sandals and old Sterling-silver jewels.

Bobby moved around and offers his crocked arm. "Let's enter together the ballroom."


	99. Lineup

**Challenge topic:** Lineup (writing another L&O than usual)

**Title:** John Lange

**Flavor:** L&O all together plus HLOTS

**Characters: **Lennie Brisco/John Munch

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 101

**A/N**** 1:** Thanks so much **citjara** for that great inspiration. I really thought the whole week about something I could write about Munch. He is the one why I watch SVU. But I hadn't any thoughts until citjara showed me the right way. With that 100 I managed to write someone else and write about my favorite writing objects in a new perspective.  
**A/N 2:** I don't know if you know that Vincent also played John Lang at HLOTS. Unfortunately the case wasn't investigated by John Munch.

* * *

"Hey Lennie, come over. I saved you a seat."

"Thanks Munch. What are you drinking?"

"Coke on the rocks." He joggled the glass and the melting ice-cubes clattered.

"Nice, I think I'll order the same," Lennie said, and glided onto the bench. "What are you starring?" he asked, and followed John's gaze through the cramped cop- bar. At the bar-counter leaned a beautiful blonde and dark bulky guy enjoying their knock-off drink. "Mhm nice choice, the unique Detective Eames."

John blinked surprised and shook negatively his head. "Do you know his name, too?"

"Goren, why?"

"He reminds me of someone, Lan...John Lange."


	100. Move

**Challenge topic:** Move

**Title:** Moving

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 98

* * *

Moving my thumb over full, kissable lips – nice.

Moving my index finger over a cute little nose – a dream come true.

Moving my middle finger inside his hot mouth – sucking – Oh my God!

Moving my palms over a broad chest lightly covered with hair – wow, wonderful muscles.

Moving my perky nipples, which hardened just by a blow, over his strong back and soft skin – I really wanted him…badly.

Entangled legs moving up and down each other.

Under him, his eyes so close, his body even closer. Our hips coalesced, small and gentle movements which felt endless and amazing…


	101. Flag

**Challenge topic:** Flag

**Title:** Mhm, ham and eggs

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 95

* * *

The familiar breakfast making noises from the ground floor woke him like every morning. He stretched his arms and legs, but snuggled one last time back in his pillow.

"Honey, coffee is ready."

He yawned but got up, the new day was unstoppable.

In suit and tie he stepped down the stair. He reached for the little pin with the printed US flag and clipped it on his lapel. One last check in the big man-high mirror and he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jimmy."

"Mhm ham and eggs, Angie. Do I really deserve you?"


	102. Window

**Challenge topic:** Window

**Title:** That is Odd

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Captain, we have..." Bobby rushed into Danny's office, but stopped at the door to defer to his partner.

"...new evidence." Alex paused and looked around the room.

"Where is he?" Bobby asked, puzzled.

"I saw him going inside, but not outside."

"Look, the window is open." The tall detective stepped to the wall.

Alex examined the cinderblock. "Here on the left, a gap." She walked around the wall and behind the window, touched the painted screen with the big bridges over the East River.

Bobby rested his forearms onto the ledge and reached over to the linen. "That is odd."


	103. Bugs

**Challenge topic:** Bugs

**Title:** Monster Cockroach

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 109

* * *

Knock - knock – knock...knock - knock – knock. It waked me from my dreamless sleep. Confused, I opened my eyes, and the pink and orange blinking neon light that glared through the dirty window blinded me.

Knock - knock – knock...knock - knock – knock. Right the door. I got up and wrapped the smelly bathrobe around me.

Knock - knock – knock...knock - knock – knock. I reached for the safety chain and had the wrong end in my hands.

I opened the door a crack and peeked at the hallway. There stood Eames, just in pajamas, with tousled hair.

"There was a monster cockroach in my bed, Goren. We're leaving this motel...now!"


	104. PaintPainting

**Challenge topic:** Bugs

**Title:** Monster Cockroach

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 109

* * *

Knock - knock – knock...knock - knock – knock. It waked me from my dreamless sleep. Confused, I opened my eyes, and the pink and orange blinking neon light that glared through the dirty window blinded me.

Knock - knock – knock...knock - knock – knock. Right the door. I got up and wrapped the smelly bathrobe around me.

Knock - knock – knock...knock - knock – knock. I reached for the safety chain and had the wrong end in my hands.

I opened the door a crack and peeked at the hallway. There stood Eames, just in pajamas, with tousled hair.

"There was a monster cockroach in my bed, Goren. We're leaving this motel...now!"


	105. Door

**Challenge topic:** Door

**Title:** I'm sorry

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 99

**A/N:** See I'm still caught in Blind Spot.

* * *

The long, sad halls were lonesome, the lights dim.

Three, Four, Five…there is door number SIX. I looked through the little window. The fluorescence light over her bed was on and she lay in the hospital bed…sleeping.

I slipped inside the sterile room. The breathing tube was gone but a monitor still recorded her vital signs.

My fingers wandered over the blue blanket, I reached for the chair and then for her left hand. Her fingers were strong and enfolded mine in her fitful dream.

Her wrists, God her wrists…

…how could I ever make this up to her?


	106. Seafood

**Challenge topic:** Seafood

**Title:** Senachi

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 99

**A/N:** Remember BLINK and Bobby's talking about eating living octopus in Korea?

* * *

"Never again," she whispered exhaustedly.

"I'm sorry."

"Never again, Goren." More choking and spitting. He held her sweaty hair and gently stroked her trembling back.

"It will be hard work to earn my trust back." Alex got tired back on her feet – flushed away her nausea.

"I know," he replied meekly and opened the warm water tap. She stepped in front of the basin and looked in the mirror at a pale green face, still feeling the wincing tentacles.

"I never saw such a strong reaction to eating octopus."

She answered with an angry snort while rinsing her mouth.


	107. Alcohol

**Challenge topic:** Alcohol

**Title:** Devastated

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 98

**A/N:** Post Purgatory: I don't drink alcohol, so Alex and Bobby didn't in a lot of my fictions, but this time I tried it. I don't see Alex as a lone drinker, but in this drabble she did. Sorry…I still feel it's not right.

* * *

After her 'all your wounds are self-inflicted, he needed another drink. He located the ugliest bar in Manhattan, a bar no cop would ever visit. But already at the entrance he saw the familiar silhouette – the round shoulders, the honey blond hair.

Her glass held something golden and she gulped it down, the half-empty bottle before her on the dirty table.

Was she crying? Her back trembled and she wiped her nose.

He couldn't enter. She would hate herself knowing that he saw her in this situation – devastated and she would finally leave him – which he wouldn't survive.


	108. Hospital

**Challenge topic:** Hospital

**Title:** Down

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 97

**A/N:** Post Amends. I'm so happy because of Kathryn's and Vincent's coming back. I don't know why I wrote such a dark 100, but it was the first thing entering my mind after reading the challenge theme.

* * *

"He was a good cop."

Goren took Beltran's right shoulder and guided him down the hall. He gave Joe's murderer to the two uniformed officers.

I had to release Beltran's left shoulder half down the hall. I tumbled against the sterile wall and sank slowly down the floor – without any more power, my mind empty.

I must have looked a sight because as I raised my tear-veiled eyes I noted Bobby's shocked, pale face. I raised a finger and mouthed 'one minute'. Bobby nodded, unsettled, but left…

…not without one more glance over his shoulder toward me.


	109. Rescued or Save

**Challenge topic:** Rescued or Save

**Title:** My rescuer

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** I never wrote Alex during her time in the Police Academy. Maybe I should?

* * *

"459S…Dutton?"

I rudely awoke from my daydream.

"Burglary alarm, silent." I heard a whisper behind me and repeated loud and clear: "Burglary alarm, silent, Sir!"

"Right," our instructor agreed, and asked for the next number of the Hundred Code.

After the class I turned around to look for my rescuer. There was only a female cadet left, who turned her back toward me. I stepped out of my seat line.

"Thank you," I nodded, as she closed the gap. I wanted to reach for her papers and books, but she took my hand and shook it. "Alex Eames, you're welcome."


	110. ChoiceChoose

**Challenge topic:** Choice/Choose

**Title:** Pro Choice

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 103

**A/N:** Post The Third Horseman

* * *

The wind of the roof still in my hair, I hid in the last corner of the dark bar and slid into the dim booth. I'd asked for a margarita when THIS was all over, but now I just wanted to go home, take a hot shower and forget.

_Life is full of uncertainty. People need to have options. Abortion __had got to be one of those options. And that's what I think_. Bobby said earlier. _Really_, I asked myself for the thousandth time, and faced Bobby with two mugs of tea in his hand.

"Drink this and then I'll drive you home."


	111. Pink

**Challenge topic:** Pink

**Title:** Hot Pink

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 109

* * *

Oh, hot pink. Not a pale rosé, really screaming pink. I hadn't planned to gaze into Eames' neckline, but as she walked around our desks and bent down to look over my shoulder on an interesting paper…

…it happened by accident. Her black blouse – top three buttons undone – opened a bit and I could see her bra.

The only thing I could think about...did she also wear matching panties?

'STOP IT BRAIN!' I had to call eleven more people on the list.

Alex finished her duties quicker than me. She walked to the gun-locker and crouched in front of me – her blouse rode up – gasp! Hot pink as well.


	112. Junk Food

**Challenge topic:** Junk Food

**Title:** Oily Fingerprints

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Megan Wheeler

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Are they serious?" Megan said. She reached the SUV I normally shared with Goren three steps before me. I closed the gap and gazed into the car. My jaw hung open.

There was greasy paper on the back seats and a smeary take out box joined empty and splotchy coffee cups on the floor. The icing on the cake was a half-eaten cheeseburger lonely and abandoned on the passenger seat, someone's oily fingerprints still on the wheel.

"How long was Goren and Logan's stakeout?"

I just rolled my eyes and mumbled. "They're lucky they behave differently when they're with us."


	113. Stamps and Cards

**Challenge topic:** Stamps and Cards

**Title:** I'll be around

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 101

**A/N:** Really close to my current Loyalty project. It's ready and with my lovely beta. I can't wait to show you all.

* * *

_I'm on my way home…back to New York…back to you._

Only a few words, but such important ones. I turned the postcard and saw the Prague skyline. I placed it with the other cards and letters I got over the last year.

After November was that subliminal, hurting silence. I had much to do. A new job, new duties, new accountability. Two months passed without a sign.

Then the letters started arriving: short notes on postcards from places I'll never see, long letters describing his thoughts and feelings.

And now he's coming back.

A knock on the door – could it be now...?


	114. Snow OR Flake

**Challenge topic:** Snow OR Flake

**Title:** Caught in Canada

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 101

* * *

"It's still snowing?" Bobby asked as he left the bathroom, toweling his moist hair.

"Yes," Alex sighed. She was sitting in the same position, looking out of the hotel window into the wintery Toronto. A blizzard had caught them in Canada. All flights had been canceled.

Slowly Bobby stepped closer and placed behind his partner. He struggled to reach for her, but in the end he laid his hand down her shoulder.

"You'll be home for Christmas, Eames…Alex and when we rant a car and I drive you back to New York."

"Thanks," Alex touched his hand and squeezed it gently.


	115. SHe should have known better, but

**Challenge topic:** She/he should have known better, but...**  
**

**Title:** See...we fit.

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 102

* * *

She should've know better, but as she started her seducing to finally fulfil her naughty dreams, her brain switched off and her longing and needs took control.

It was frustrating, but even in her high-heeled boots Alex didn't reach Bobby's lips, and their hips weren't at the same height.

He tried to chase away her annoyance by bending deeper and kissing her more sensually. He moved his hands around her naked waist, gripped her firm butt and lifted her on his hips.

"See," Bobby gasped, and placed Alex on his kitchen counter, "We fit." Carefully he entered her and they became one.


	116. Christmas Gift

**Challenge topic:** Christmas gift for my 100 beta Sandi.

**Title:** Help needed

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 102

**AN 1:** Thanks Sandi for all your 100 English help.

**AN 2:** With beta help of Susan.

* * *

Bobby read his report again and saved it. He described the arrest with the correct terminology, and the text was furthermore easy legible. His captain would be content with his paperwork. The quality of his reports increased over the last year since he had joined the Major Case Squad.

Nevertheless, Bobby was a little insecure. He looked up and searched the eyes of his partner. She ended the phone call and their gazes met.

"Eames..?" Bobby started carefully. "Would you take another look at my report description?"

"Of course, send it to me."

Bobby sighed, relieved. Alex was a great paperwork beta.


	117. Gifts

**Challenge topic:** Gifts

**Title:** Birthday Gifts

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren/Danny Ross

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 100

**AN:** I think so OCC with Danny, but who cares? I had fun.

* * *

I looked again, appalled, over my shoulder and saw Eames packing the big straw tote bag.

"Seriously?" I gasped, and the captain nodded. "A stakeout at the beach?" My mouth was so dry. "But Eames will wear a swimsuit, or even worse, a bikini."

"Right, it should appear authentic," Ross replied.

"Bikini...are you planning to kill me?"

"Happy birthday, detective." My eyes flew open.

I turned around because the door swung open. There stood Alex, fixing big sun-glasses in her hair.

"Let's go."

Slowly I followed her.

"And don't forget to put sunscreen on each other's backs." Was Ross giggling?


	118. Numbers

**Challenge topic:** Numbers

**Title:** Blue desert sky

**Characters: **Robert Goren/Prof. Dr. Larry Fleinhardt

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 98

**AN:** Crossover with Numb3rs and Post Endgame. What did Bobby do between the blue moment in Frances' empty room and the funeral?

* * *

"The night is nearly over, Robert," Larry murmured quietly, and stepped toward his friend at the dying campfire.

Bobby looked up and saw the professor before the dark blue sky, a sky New York City never could show him.

A silver shooting star lightened the desert for a moment and Bobby could finally say good bye.

Larry gently placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "It was right to visit me in my desert, Robert. But now you have to go back. Your life goes on."

Bobby nodded. He knew Fleinhardt was right. He had to plan a funeral.


	119. RecoveryRecover

**Challenge topic:** Recover/Recovery

**Title:** Her duty

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 98

**AN:** Post Siren Call: Very dark and not really fair to Alex. I don't know why I wrote that down, but that was my first thought to the recovery challenge.

* * *

It wasn't his long visits at the hospital that helped her to recover, nor was it the mandatory sessions with Dr. Olivet. It wasn't her family who did everything to de-stress her, nor her boyfriend who read every wish from her eyes.

As she heard about his mom's disease and she saw his desperate face, Alex knew she had to come back. There were no more excuses to bemoan her kidnapping and these new fears in the darkness.

At least one partner of the team should bring full power, and after **Wiznesky**'s suicide Bobby wouldn't be the one.


	120. SuitcaseOvernight Bag

**Challenge topic:** Suitcase/Overnight bag

**Title:** Coming home

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 96

**AN:** Post Blind Spot

* * *

He reached inside the trunk, getting his small shoulder bag and her backpack. Carefully he took a look at her face and saw all the nervous fear. To soothe her he smiled wide and placed his palm in the small of her back, guiding her closer.

They managed the five steps and unlocked the new door. But to cross over the sill, noting Pauli's empty cage switched on her fight-or-flight response.

She moved back and bumped against his strong frame. Wrapping her in his tight embrace, he whispered: "I'll stay as long as you need me."

* * *

**AN:** I'm again at the end of my current 100. More will be published soon...


End file.
